


World of Warcraft Oneshots/Dabbles

by Elowinn, Pharaoh, Pharaoh362



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Naked Cuddling, Naughty, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowinn/pseuds/Elowinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh/pseuds/Pharaoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the villains and heroes of World of Warcraft do when they are currently not destroying/saving our world?Here you can find out!





	1. Rough Times - Garrosh Hellscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really bad at writing dominant characters D: I'm really sorry T_T  
> I got inspired by Pharaoh362 and by his Garrosh One - Shots :)

Kicking, biting, crawling, screaming, nothing helped.

"You beasts, get your hands off me!", the draenei screamed, this time she had punched one of the orcs with her elbow, making him grunt. But of course, they couldn't understand her language.

"Stupid blue goat", he gripped her by her horns, throwing her to the ground. All he got from her was an unhappy look, which amused him a bit.

She stood up, stood tall, covering herself with all the clothes left on her body. When she looked forward, her eyes immediately met golden ones, making her tense up a bit. He looked straight at her, she just stared back, not moving in the slightest. When the orc spoke again, they broke eye contact and the taller orc, sitting on a throne lifted his gaze from her.

"Warchief", the greenskin paused a bit, "we found her last night on a hill, she was near-", there was a howl from outside, making the young draenei tense up and looking behind her with wide eyes.

"Let me guess, is this her little.... pet?", she heard a dark voice, sending goosebumps all over her skin, slowly turning around, she faced him again.

He eyed her, nobody spoke. It was him who broke the silence.

"Did one of you touch her?", it was as if there was no emotion in his words. Both shaked their heads.

"No, they didn't rape me. They just ripped of my clothes like some wild animals and treated me like one", was all she wanted to say.

The funny part on her side was that none of them knew, that she had knowledge in orcish, her previous two captivitys by the horde had taught her a bit of that.

The Warchief stood up, stepping closer and taking her chin between two of his large fingers. "Maybe I should skin this little pet of yours and take you on it, how does that sound little girl?", of course, Garrosh Hellscream didn't say this to get an answer, but only because he didn't know she could understand him quite well.

"Don't you dare touching Delilah, or I'll be the one skinning you, orc", she hissed between clenched teeth.

He let go of her, smirking.

"Get her into my room."

 

 

 

Her moans filled the room, her nails were digging into the soft fur blanket, while strong hands gripped her waist. Fuck, she hated him for how he had made her feel the past few days while living here. She wanted to pay him back, but how? Damn it, she hadn't even seen him naked. It was a routine, she sat in his room, reading or watching the people outside, sleeping and in the evening, he took her. It was always the same, from behind and she couldn't even have a look at him. They didn't even really exchange words, most of them were commands from him.

But as time went on, at least some things changed. His rude character towards her lasted, but at least she was allowed to walk around in Grommash Hold, but of course while being watched by the grunts. She could see their hungry, lustful looks as they watched her, moving around with grace. But they weren't the only ones watching her, she knew that he was too.

He had a jealous nature inside of him and she knew it, the young draenei didn't want to risk her chance to make this jealous nature come out. She would have had very many chances to do so, but she didn't want to be captured again, sitting all day in a tiny room and doing nothing.

But she had to admit one thing, he wasn't as scary as he was at the beginning.

 

 

 

It was around two years later that she heard from him again.

She had nearly forgotten about him, about how he had let her go.

"Run before I change my mind, little girl", if this situation was different, she would have told him that she wasn't a little girl, but now she ran. Her wolf, Delilah, right behind her.

For the next few days she thought that he and his grunts would wait around every corner, just to capture her again, but no. Now she stood on the terrace of the Shrine of Seven Stars, looking at the destroyed field in front of her with sad eyes.

"I will kill this damn bastard orc", she told herself, clenching her hand to a fist.

 

 

 

Most of her group were tired, were dead, couldn't move because of the pain they all felt, couldn't think clear.

Blood covered her armor, parts of her face, even her bow.

She wanted to get rid of his stupid smirk, wanted to shoot her arrow right into his head. Would she feel better after what he had done to her? But she had a question.

"Why did you let me go?", it was barely more than a whisper, but she didn't lower her weapon, no. The arrow remained in the bowstring, ready to shoot. He let out a dark laugh. "Just shoot him!", she heard in her mind.

"I don't know, little girl. Maybe it was just for this moment? For you to finish me?", again he laughed. "And why don't you shoot me, pet?", chills started to creep up her body. "Pet", she hadn't heard this word for so long. "Maybe because you know it would hurt to kill me, hm?", he had that evil grin on his face.

"I don't care about you! And you probably didn't even care enough about me to remember my name, or why else would you call me "pet"?!", she shouted.

"Veluuna", she heard him say and stared at him with wide eyes.

And then she shot the arrow.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Rainy days - Khadgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, you know :)

She watched as the raindrops fell, covering the ground. People were running home, protecting themselves with whatever they had with them.

Dalaran, she thought, a flying city and still, the people are the same as they are in normal cities. A soft breeze brushed her naked skin, where the blanket didn't cover her. The young mage hopped off her bed and went into the kitchen, still wrapping the blanket around her. The morning was so beautiful, the sun shone brightly in  the sky. But not now, now were clouds hanging all over the city and darkening it.

As she had just finished making her coffee and warming it up with her magic, the door flung open. With a surprised expression on her face, she turned around, holding the cup of coffee.

"Excuse me?", she said in a rather annoyed voice, sounding very irritated and a little bit scared.

The person lifted the hood, she breathed out the air she was holding in and managed to put on a lovely smile. "Khadgar, is there something wrong?"

"Ahh, no, you don't have to worry, Young Mage", he laughed and closed the door.

After she had asked him if he wanted to stay longer and made coffee for him, both sat down.

"So, what brings you to me?", she asked, taking a sip.

"The weather", he told her and nodded, "I was on my way to pick up something when it started to rain like this. I thought this was a good chance to visit you as I was close to your house."

Still smiling, she put her cup down. "That's very sweet of you, well I didn't plan to go out."

A little bit blushing, he gifted her with a small smile.

They chit chatted a bit, but she noticed that he got more and more absent as longer as he was here.

"Khadgar, is something wrong?", she sounded a bit concerned, his eyes went quickly up to hers again as they were further down before. Now it was her time to blush, she instinctively wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Oh, I think I was a little bit absent, excuse me. But you know, there still are some duties I have to finish. I think that's where my mind went", he told her as he stood up. "It was nice talking to you, I hope we can do this again, Dehlia."

With a soft nod from her side, he got to the door but before opening it, he stood still as if thinking about something. Just as she was about to say something, he went outside. She could watch him walking away through the windows, now she was confused more than ever. Was it the truth? Duties? Whatever, Dehlia got up, taking the blanket with her and going to her room again. If he only knew, how she felt about him. Since the day she had met him, but how could someone in his position even notice her?

She spent the rest of the day laying in bed and reading, getting more coffee, thinking about the conversation they had earlier and tidying up her room.

As she had finished with her room, again she took a look out of her big window. But what was that? She thought she saw someone standing outside, in the rain which wasn't getting better, only worse. But she couldn't see the person's face, maybe it was just a hallucination, a sigh escaping her mouth.

She was about to take a step back and going back to her bed, but instead, she bumped into something with her back. Her face went white, panic got stuck within her, but an arm reached around her,the hand was holding a beautiful blue flower. It looked like it was pure magic as you could look half through it. The mage took it and looked at it closer, but the person turned her around and pressed her against the nearest wall, capturing her lips with a soft kiss.

As the kiss ended, she looked into soft eyes and blushed a bit.

"Khadgar...", she whispered as he pulled her close and picked her up, laying her on the bed and crawling on top of her as she wrapped her legs around him. He took the flower out of her hand, putting it on the near table.

Again, he captured her lips as his hands slid under her silky nightdress and pressing her into the soft mattress.

"And now, you are my duty to finish", he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, let me know what you think :)


	3. Kissed by Fire - Anduin Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never found any Anduin/OC Female Character storys, so I wanted to write one myself. :)

He remembered her as clearly as the first time he had layed his eyes on her. The fire felt warm on his skin, reminding him of her hair which truly looked like it was kissed by fire.  
A city needs a ruler, in this case a king, a king needs a queen, a man needs a woman. But she wasn't a woman, she was his woman, his queen.

 

He heard the window opening, his heart started to pound faster but as he looked towards it he saw her.  
"Good evening my prince", she said, smiling widely as the young woman put her hood back.  
"Pola.... I - I mean Polaris, what are you doing here?!", he whispered, trying to relax himself.  
"I wanted to visit you, I mean your father wouldn't let you go out and I want to speak to you, alone. Not with a bunch of guards hearing every single word", rolling her eyes and taking the cloak off.  
"But you can't just... just come in here. What if the guards find you? My father? They may think that you wanted to mur-", he was cut off by her.  
"To murder you? Oh please", she laughed a bit and he blushed even more than before.

They continued her secret visits for the next days, weeks, months.

"Andy", she whispered, "are you still up?", the whole room was just dark, the only light was a small candle in a corner, there he sat, reading an old book. Or at least holding it while being half asleep.  
She stepped closer, moving without a single noise. Pola bent down, stroking a hair strain out of his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. Just as she was about to turn around, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. A surprised gasp escaped her.  
"I thought you were asleep", she whispered in a soft voice and laid a hand on his cheek, smiling. "Were you waiting for me all the time?"  
He just nodded, opening his eyes and kissing her. It began softly, deepening it and ending passionately. But it ended and that was the problem.   
"I have to go Anduin", she let out a laugh. "You know, the guards may catch me", she gave him a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek before finally leaving.

 

The morning sun kissed her skin, giving it a golden shimmer. Her long, red hair was a mess, but after this evening and especially that night, she didn't have to wonder.  
"Good morning my beautiful wife", he moaned in a sleepy voice, kissing her shoulder.   
She opened her emerald green eyes, grinning. "Good morning my handsome man", she let her hand mess up his blonde hair even more.  
"King Anduin Wrynn and Queen Polaris Wrynn, how does that sound?", he laughed as she sat up, straight on his lap.  
"I love it", she whispered, capturing his lips once again. "But we have to wait a bit for that, your father isn't that old yet", she smiled. 

But times change. 

It was only a few weeks later, time for celebration was over and war replaced it.

 

 

"Everyone, fall back!", that's it. The gunship was their last chance to retreat, but not everyone would come back home safely.  
"I promised you to come back home...alive", she told herself while climbing up the ladder. Pola was one of the last to reach the deck, right in front of the king. But within a heartbeat, everything changed.  
A massive hand, more a claw, grabbed the ship, destroying a big part of it. 

The next thing she felt was a massive headache. The next thing she saw was a face. His face.  
"Anduin...", she moaned, pain shot through her.   
"Don't speak, don't leave me", his voice was high pitched, tears welling up in his eyes, his whole body was shaking.   
"Why should I?", she asked in a low voice, it was like a signal for her body. "Anduin, what?...", she gasped, pressing his hand hard, too hard, but he didn't say anything. She took a look at her body which lay in their big bed. A large bandage was wrapped around her stomach, covered in blood.  
"They said that...", he paused, trying not to lose it, "when the fel reaver grabbed the gunship, a fragment hit you on the head and... one punctured through you. You lost a lot of blood, most of the healers were dead or helped other wounded soldiers. B... but they did their best job", he took a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll be fine, I mean....-"  
"Shhh", she tried to calm him, but that's the point where he lost it, everything getting blurry. "What's with your father?", but she never got an answer, only a sad look. "I'll tell the gods about you...", she whispered, bringing herself to smile.  
"Don't say something like that, you won't...", her eyes shut, her chest stopped going up and down and her hand lost it's grip. "...Pola? No, gods no...!", he screamed, pulling her close.

 

The years went by and now he's sitting on the bed, stroking over the empty side which belonged to her some time ago.   
"Good night, my love", he whispered before shutting down his thoughts for today and letting sleep take over.


	4. A Warrior's Heart - Varian Wrynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me almost 3 weeks to upload a new chapter. I just didn't have any ideas before this came to my mind :) I'd suggest you listen to "Two Steps From Hell - Blackheart" while reading this, at least I did and it helped me a lot ^-^ And again, I was inspired by the author Pharaoh362, I had parts of this chapter in my head, but didn't know how to actually write it down.  
> P.S.: "Blackheart" is what I imagined the music they were dancing to :)  
> Have fun. ^-^

Her golden pair of eyes, the raven black hair and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, his heart sank deep as he thought about today's evening. The ball.  
He knew what he would wear, but he didn't know about her, it wouldn't be long until he found out.  
   
He sat on his throne, all the noble men and women greeted him with high respect. Some of the Ladys were beautiful, their long dresses, their matching accessoires, their hair. When he saw them whispering, of course he knew why they looked at him while doing so, giving him the looks every woman that had eyes gave him. What a shame he avoided them as best as he could.

Again, his mind wandered off, thinking about her, would she even attend this ball? Did she care about something like pretty dresses? She was a famous mage with a lot of knowledge, didn't mages were robes all the time? But were dresses and robes a difference? Maybe. But what if she had to do so much, she didn't have the time to attend this ball?

A lot of questions, but everything around him was just blurry, even as his son, Anduin talked to him, he didn't respond in the slightest way. He just knew, the blurr got more quiet, the people stopped talking, only whispered to each other. The only noise was the soft music, something was wrong.

Varian looked up, seeing that the crowd made place for someone or something, everyone standing near the wall and just starring, but what did they stare at?  
His question was answered before he could think of something else, because she answered it as she came into his sight. The dress she wore, it was more than just a dress, more than beautiful, reminding him of a goddess. The upper part was a tight, deep blue corset, but didn't actually look like one. The shoulder straps were flowers, the same colour as the corset was, but they sat on her upper arms, not on her shoulders. The lower part was huge, really huge, the edges were also beautiful flowers.  
He couldn't believe his eyes, the dress looked even heavier than his armor did, but she moved with pure grace, her hair bouncing as she walked, her walk confident, her eyes fixed on him. He just stared at her as if he hadn't seen anything like her before, which wasn't even a lie. Before he could think about something else, he got up to his feet, walking towards her with big steps and coming to a stop in front of her.

"You're here...", it was like he hadn't spoken in years, his voice was barely more than a whisper, she chuckled.  
"And so are you, my king", she smiled as he took her hand in his.  
"Would you allow me the first dance, M'lady?", he asked, bowing slightly. Her eyes shone like the brightest sun he had ever seen.  
"It would be an honor for me to dance with the king of Stormwind", she bit her lip, following him to the middle of the great room.  
The music played not too fast, not too slow, he laid a hand on her waist, took her hand. She laid her other hand on his shoulder.  
She smelled like fresh roses, he thought, just staring down at her, lost in her eyes.  
"They are staring at us", she grinned, not taking her eyes away from his.  
"They are staring at you, because they'd love to be in my position right now.... To dance with you. I mean you...you look....", his face went all hot, not being able to continue the sentence.  
"How do I look, my king?", the way she said it, it almost sounded innocent, her soft voice was as beautiful as it's owner.  
"... You look the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, they will ever see", he continued after a while. Now it was her face that went all hot, she blushed deeply, the kind smile still on her lips.  
She didn't say anything else but as they continued to dance, it got passionate. She closed her eyes, they now nearly needed all the space they had, the guests looking at them with wide eyes.

Both were in their own world, spinning around, their dance becoming faster, the music being the only thing they heard right then.  
He spun her, again and again, the music was something both connected in this moment, both would die to live in it for forever.  
But it ended, too soon.  
As both looked in each other's eyes, trying to catch their breath, they still held their position. His arm had sneaked around her waist to her back, pressing her against him.

From now on, things changed for both of them and their hearts found their places.  
 

 

It was a sunny day, both lying in the soft grass, staring at the sky. The beautiful garden was a place both loved, often used to get away from the thick stone walls of Stormwind Keep.  
He wore simple leather trousers and a white linen shirt. Her clothes were as simple as his, with only a white, long dress she matched him perfectly. Flowers and leaves decorated their hairs, both of them not looking like a King and a Queen. Queen was a title she never thought she would carry.

As he rolled on top of her, he just grinned, finding his hands placed on her hips, she gasped slightly.  
"Vivian Wrynn, Queen of Stormwind...", she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek, smiling softly.  
"This title suits you quite well, my lovely Queen...", he chuckled, kissing her neck, again she gasped.  
"Varian... not here...", she tried to push him back a bit.  
"We are King and Queen and need to take care of something", she bit her lip and nodded as he worked on his trousers, she just needed to pull her dress up. After that, they took care of "something".  
 

 

 

"We miss you dearly...", she tried hard to hold her cries back. Softly, her hand stroked the cheek of the stone statue, lying on a bed, also made out of stone.  
"You know, your father would be happy about the name Anduin and I chose for you", she smiled down at the baby in her arms, kissing it's forehead.  
"What do you think about it, Varian?"


	5. Leanda - Illidan Stormrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm sorry it took me more than a month to update, but school.... ya know :D  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

The forest was quiet, a soft breeze rushed through the trees and the only noise were his footsteps.

It had been a frustrating day, first there was Cenarius, telling him that it wasn't his path to become a druid. Second, he saw Tyrande looking at his brother, Malfurion in a way, he couldn't describe. Her lovely eyes were so soft and her voice was like a beautiful song. Third... -

BANG

What was that? He took a few long strides in the direction, where the loud noise came from. As his eyes found what he was looking for, his heart skipped a beat. On the foot of a big tree sat a young elf, rubbing her hand over her knee, which seemed a bit swollen.  
"Are you alright?", was his question directed to her. The young woman jumped a bit, she didn't hear him coming nearer. "Ohh! Yeah, I'm fine. I just tried climbing up the tree and fell...", as if to show him that everything was fine, she tried standing up. What a bad idea. Before she could hit the ground again, he took her in his arms and kept her from falling down. 

"Thank you...", she muttered, her cheeks had taken a deep red. But he had to admit that she looked awfully beautiful like that.  
"Are you sure you can walk alone?", with a deep sigh and shaking her head, he helped her walking out of the thick forest.  
"What's your name by the way?", she asked after a while of silence.  
"Illidan, what about your name?"  
"Leanda. Leanda Silverleaf", both walked in comfortable silence back to Suramar and he even brought her back home.   
But before that, they chatted a bit more and laughed together. 

Both said their goodbye and she thanked him again for his help. He couldn't get the smile she gave him out of his head. Her laugh. But would he ever see her again after today?

Just as the night began to set in, he made his way over to her home and knocked on the door. Not long after that, the door was opened and his breath got taken away. Her pure, long white hair was open this time, a few hours earlier it was tied in a braid. Her silvery eyes looked tired, but so soft. And her skin shimmered in the beautiful moonlight. He thought, Elune herself was standing in front of him.

"Greetings, Illidan. What brings you to me?", she smiled up to him. He realized how small she was actually.  
"I'd like to take you somewhere. Is your leg better now?"  
"I think I can walk alone, but still it may be a bit diffcult than normally."  
They began to walk towards the forest and he always made sure she didn't fall.  
When they reached a lonely spot at a small pond, they stopped.

The moonlight shone through the trees and made the moment seem magical.  
"I sometimes come here. When I just want to think."  
"It is beautiful Illidan, honestly.", she sat down and let her feet touch the water. He sat down next to her.  
"Tell me a little bit about you, Leanda. I'd like to know more about you", she hid her red cheeks with her hair and didn't dare to look him in the face when she spoke.  
"Promise me you won't laugh?"  
"I promise."

She took a deep breath and looked up to the moon.  
"I always wanted to become a druid. Many elves don't believe in Cenarius, but I do", his eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything. "I love nature, animals and being connected with both of it. It's very rare for me to be in the city. My parents always wanted me to become a priestess of Mother Moon one day. But I can still believe in her and serve her as a druid, don't you think?", she sighed and looked over to him. "What do you think, is it just a stupid dream?"  
"No, I believe in you."

They spent the rest of the next days meeting at their place, even the next weeks and months. Talking. She telling him about her dreams and that she actually taught herself some very small spells like healing small wounds. He started telling her about his brother and Tyrande. But as something more began to take place between the two, they never dared to talk about it. Scared of loosing each other.

But problems began within the city. The name "Burning Legion" seemed to occur more often as time went on. And in the end, war was there and they had to give up their beloved city, Suramar. 

Suramar....

Now she stood at the gates of her so beloved city, centuries later. She was dressed in beautiful green robes, jewellery adored her body and an antler sat like a crown on her head. The antler was also decorated with little stones.   
"Lady Silverleaf."  
"Yes?", she turned around to face a young Warden, her white long hair swirling around with her. Small leaves were gathered in her hair and she looked even more beautiful than centuries earlier.  
"It is time", oh yes. The troups wanted to gather at the foot of the Nighthold

It took them hours to get to the top of Nighthold, only to face the one they had been looking for. Gul'dan.  
It was an exhausting fight and many let their lifes, just to fight for the right thing. And they died for the right thing.  
Just as she was about to think, that she would be among the dead, something happened. And she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Everything happened within seconds.

"No, this cannot be!", she could hear Gul'dan say, he himself couldn't believe that the fight was lost for him.  
And then he.... he died.  
And there he was.  
Illidan.

"Illidan...", she whispered, not wanting to believe her own eyes. After the war, she never heard of Illidan until she got called to the Outland.   
She heard stories of the famous demonhunter. He was frightening, with wings and glowing markings. With horns and sharp teeth.  
But once she stood in front of him, at the Black Temple, she wasn't frightened. But she knew, she would only hurt herself if she fought against him. And so she retreated and hid herself, until the fight was over. Crying as she heard his last words being spoken.

"Leanda...", he himself seemed to be shocked to see her there and rushed towards her, embracing her.   
"Illidan, how is this... possible. You were .... you were dead."  
"I know, little elf."

Both stood there, hugging each other tightly. Everyone was staring, a bit confused.

After the last soldiers made their way down, back to the gates of the city, Illidan and Leanda walked together and talked.  
"You've become a great druid I see", he grinned down at her.  
"Yes, because you believed in me."


	6. Cold Heart - Arthas Menethil

"Arthas...", small bubbles escaped her mouth as she drowned deeper into the unknown of the sea. It's so cold here...

The zeppelin she was on had been recently attacked by one of the great, undead dragons. It happened suddenly and no one saw it coming, even if that's hard to believe if you know how big those dragons are.  
She was on a mission to fight against the Lich King, she was so willing to do it. To... kill the man she once loved. 

No! What stupid thoughts. This clearly wasn't the man she have had a crush on, this was a heartless bastard, killing innocent people and creating monsters.  
This would have been the first time seeing him after he left Lordaeron for his foolish plan. Urgh! He should never have left!  
Idiot.

But... she missed his warmth. His kindness. His smile.

"Arthas.... where are you?", she thought, her sight becoming only darker from second to second. The water pulled her deeper and by the gods, she thought she would freeze to death before drowning.  
She knew, she always could count on the paladin to save her life, even if she couldn't do anything in return and she always felt guilty. But this paladin didn't exist anymore, that's the exact reason why she chose to become a warrior. So she was the one protecting her beloved ones, not the other way around.

It felt like she was drowning for hours, even if it was barely a minute.  
She could feel a sting in her chest, it was more uncomfortable than actually hurting and pressure began to lay heavily on her body. Yes, it seemed to be over.

Darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes again, she laid on the cold icy floor of Icecrown. Fuck!  
Her teeth were rattling, well now it was really cold. Moving wasn't any better, as her armor was still soaked wet and it wouldn't dry anytime soon.  
But the better question was, how did she come here?

"Massster....", a lifeless voice behind her said, it sounded like death itself. Chills crept up her body.  
Was she already dead and had gone to a cold hell?  
"We found sssomeone, a human", the warrior could hear something like excitement in the creature's voice. But who was this "Master"? And how did they find her, deep down?

As she tried to move, pain shot through the young woman and let her groan deeply. It seemed the noise had caught attention, well this clearly hadn't been her intention.  
"Our prey seems to be woken up", now it was a deeper voice that spoke, it also sounded much more human and.... alive. Even if it sounded, as if a thick layer of ice covered it.  
She was determined to fight the two creatures talking, to strike them down and run. But where the heck was her weapon?  
Oh yeah, she remembered.  
Great. If she had only become a paladin, she wouldn't need a weapon as much as a warrior did.

But still, she faced the two and grimaced as she saw an undead, completely rotten creature. It's bones were showing through the rotten flesh and it looked as if it would fall to pieces in any second.  
And then there was...

"Arthas....", her yes widened with disbelief, a horse standing next to him. She didn't like to admit it, but the horse was beautiful, even as an undead.  
"Minerva", he didn't seem so shocked as she was, a smirk laid on his lips. "I see, you've come to be able to wield a weapon?"  
"As if you'd care."  
"Ahh", he laughed, it sent shivers down her spine "you always have words for everything. Maybe we should talk a little bit more..."  
The undead creature moved to her side, wanting to grab her, but she just punched it's face and threw it to the ground, keeping it with one of her feet down.  
"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to kill you and trust me, if I had my weapon -"  
"If you had your weapon, you would have slain this creature and not me."

From one second to the next, it felt as if the air wouldn't reach her and she'd drown on dry land.  
"You're lucky. Parts of your armor, including your weapon, got loose and got lost in the sea. But you... your weight got lighter and so you came to reach the surface", well that's how they found her.  
She was busy getting the air back, but didn't watch out and got knocked out by the creature.  
"Bring her back to the citadel", Arthas growled.

\---------------------------------------------------

What was that? 

She felt light somehow. Maybe now she was dead and had gone to heaven?  
Opening her eyes, she knew this wasn't the case.

She laid in a bed, it was a pretty large bed with very dark pillows and blankets. It wasn't as warm as it was back home, but it was definitely warmer than laying out there in the icy landscape.  
The room itself was also pretty dark, but she could see a fire over there, which lightened it a bit.

"You're awake", Minerva noticed a person sitting there on a chair, next to the fire.  
"I guess I am", she stood up, her naked feet touching the ground. "Where's my armor?"  
"Not here", the man looked at her. The colour of his eyes were a cold blue and his hair was as white as snow.  
She only wore a simple linen shirt and short pants. 

The young woman recognized the man as Arthas, an odd feeling crept up her heart.  
It was weird standing next to him, after such a long time. And he was still as handsome as years before.  
"How long have I been sleeping?", she asked stepping closer.  
"A few hours."

She didn't dare to ask who dressed her in new clothes.  
But now, she felt the urge to talk to him.

"Arthas-", she began, but got interrupted as he pulled her on his lap and held her tight, as if he could loose her if he let her go.  
He captured her lips, kissing her as if he was starving and went further down to her jawline, to her neck and her neckline, tasting the soft skin.  
"You still smell like spring", he told her with a grin. Her cheeks had taken a crimson red and matched her hair perfectly.  
"We shouldn't to this. Especially not now."  
"I was a prince before and now I'm a king without a queen, so I don't have someone to tell me who I should spend my time with", he bit her neck, as she digged her nails into his skin. "And I know that you want me as much as I want you, Mina. And I know how long you want it..."

This was enough to drive her mad, as she gripped his shirt and pulled him against her in a passionate kiss, grinding against him.  
As the kiss ended, he licked his lips as she bit hers and both tried to catch their breath.  
"Don't leave me. At least not for this night...", he whispered and played with a few strands of her hair.  
"I won't leave you for the night", she whispered and cupped his cheeks. He picked her up and took her to his bed, ripping the clothes apart and kissing her skin greedily.  
Soon, her moans began to fill the room and they lasted for the rest of their shared night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts :)


	7. His Own Sunwell - Kael'thas Sunstrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making my One - Shots into dabbles as I have quite a few ideas :)  
> Let me know what you think about it.

She was like the Sunwell herself. The power and strength she carried within her. He needed her like his people had needed the Sunwell.  
Her hair had the colour of the leaves in the Eversong Woods. Her eyes were cat-like and green, like most eyes of his people.

"Lady Dawnsong, may I talk to you in a...", he looked around the room. There was a big crowd, many beautiful dressed women and their noble men at their sides. He himself was one of the few that appeared without a partner.  
"In a more private room?", she finished his sentence.  
"What an intelligent little elf you are", he grinned down at her and began to walk through the crowd.  
"It was just a lucky guess", she also grinned and followed him.

Both were in front of his chambers just a little bit later and passed the guards standing in front of the large doors.  
Just a moment later, he handed a beautiful decorated glass over to her. It was filled with a dark violet liquor, smelling like wine.  
The priestess lifted one of her perfect eyebrows and looked at the prince in front of her.  
"It can get a little bit stuffy out there with all the people. A cold drink will do you good", he himself poured something in his own glass.  
"Thank you, my prince. So, is there anything you wanted to talk with me about?", she asked, taking a sip.  
"There is. You may want to sit down?", he gestured over to four pillows laying on the ground and a small table in the middle of them. Both sat down.

It was a luxurious room, perfectly suiting for the Prince of Silvermoon. Thin blankets, made out of fine fabric hung from the walls and the ceiling. The colours were held in a dark blue and red tone. There were only a few windows that lightened the room, but now it was evening and it was dark outside. So the only lightsource were candles. 

"I will be heading to the Outland soon and I need people that have a capability in combat. But before that, I wanted to take only one person there to assist me and to help me if there are any problems."  
"And I guess you want me to come with you, my prince?", she asked, taking another sip of the delicious wine he had handed over to her before.  
"That was my idea, I'd be very glad if you'd accept my offer."  
"How could I even think about saying no to my prince?", she answered with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"We'll head out there in two days."  
"As you say, my prince."

Both sat there in silence staring a hole into each other, beginning to laugh at the same time.  
"My prince, do you think we can stay here for a little longer? I'm done hearing about the oh so perfect children of Lady Everbreeze and talking about the pretty dresses."  
"I thought I was the only one thinking like that", he told her, rolling his eyes and laughing again.  
"Would you be so kind as to give me another glass of wine? This one tasted delicious."  
"It'd be a pleasure."

\--------------------------------------

She stood there, leaning on the wall and staring at all those women, swarming around Kael with nearly no clothes left on their bodies.  
She could hear them laugh, saying all those sweet things to him and adore him.  
This wasn't how she had imagined her future here in the Outland. She had imagined it more.... adventurous and interesting. But instead, she stood here and watched these women, being all over Prince Charming.  
"What pretty elves you are, my dears. But...", he closed his eyes and held his head with his hand, making him seem as if he was sad. But she knew, he was only playing with them. "...but I'm so terrible sorry, I can't take care of all of you at the same time", he sighed.  
"Oh prince Kael!", all the women around him clinged onto him and acted as if he was starving.  
Bastard.

She could feel his eyes turning towards her and she immediately looked away and stormed past all the servants in her way, it didn't take her long to finally shut the door of her room closed.  
She crossed her arms, looking out of the windows until she heard the door open.  
As the priestess looked around, she saw Kael leaning on her door and smirking, his arms were also crossed.  
"Is there something bothering you, little elf?"  
"How do you come to think of such?"  
"Oh I just saw you storming to your room. I was worried, you were upset."  
"I am not."

His smirk turned into a grin as he moved closer to her.  
"I'm terribly sorry if I did make you jealous... but I couldn't do anything against all the women. You know, I'm just a helpless man."  
"Me? Jealous? I think you've had too much of your wine. I'm not jealous of those women, because I know that they just want to get under your clothes. Women with little clothing are enough to make a man's choice it seems."  
"But my sweet little elf, you are also wearing little."  
"Because I got forced to wear this and make me look like some of your little toys like all the others."

He just stared at her, standing now as close as possible and looking down at her. He lifted her chin with two of his fingers.  
"Those women are Illidan's."  
"Looks like you two are sharing."

He narrowed his brows, not letting go of her.  
"I'm also just a man and if the thing I want for so long isn't feeling as I do, I'll search my pleasure elsewhere."  
"And what is the thing you want?"

She got pulled against the wall in such a short time, she couldn't even react as he pressed her against it. He lifted her legs up to rest on his hips.  
"I want you for so long now, Saltherian. For so, so long."  
The intensity in his eyes was making her a little bit scared. 

She let her hand run through his hair, over his cheek and down his neck. He let his face melt into her touch.  
"I want you too", she whispered and pulled him in a kiss. It was a soft kiss, but it wasn't long before it got more and more passionate as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he was sure she wouldn't fall, he pinned her arms over her head and started to grind against her, making her moan in pleasure.  
"Ohh Kael..."

He carried her over to the bed, not wasting any time to put their clothes off. Both melted into each other as soon as all the fabric was gone.

The next morning came too soon. She was still asleep, her body was only half covered by the blanket.  
His hand found her hair and he started to play with the strands of her hair until she awoke with tired eyes. A soft smile was on her lips as soon as she saw him and snuggled close to his bare chest.  
He started smiling at that and found his voice again. "I've made my choice long ago."


	8. Ghostly Love - Prince Farondis (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!  
> The last time I quested in Azsuna, I just wanted to hug Farondis! Of course, he put a "curse" on his people, but he felt very sorry for it.  
> Anyways, I just wanted to give him some attention :)

Not long after she first set foot in this land, she was captivated by it's beauty.  
Wide fields, small stone paths, a coast and old elfish ruines. 

But to what she saw now, she couldn't do anything but stare.  
The young huntress had been called to aid at the Azurewing Repose, she hadn't imagined anything more than a simple camp.  
Only a few feet away from her was a small lake, glittering in such a beautiful violet with all the crystals surrounding it.  
An old, blue dragon lay in it, he seemed very weak and almost as if death would come upon him any second.

"Champion", a female voice spoke to her, "thank you for freeing me from those demons."  
She looked down at the blue dragon she was still sitting on, she had freed it earlier.  
With an elegant move, she swung one of her legs to the other side and climbed down.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm glad I could help."  
The dragon, now looking like an elf gave her a gentle smile and walked towards the lake.

"This, Champion, is Senegos. He is the oldest of his kind...", her face turned sad as did her voice.  
"Come closer, little one. My eyes are not what they used to be", a dark voice made it's way to her.  
Looking up, she saw that it was the old dragon now speaking to her. 

Her silvery eyes widened slightly, she pulled a few strains of dark blue hair behind her ear.  
"Senegos, it's an honour to meet you", she bowed slightly.

The elf, known as Stellagosa, quickly explained on what things they needed help. 

She thought it would take much longer to solve the problems, but it was barely two days later that she had finished her tasks.  
But that didn't mean it wasn't exhausting, running around and saving welplings, killing mana - addicted elves and clearing the cave at the Azurewing Repose.

Well, quickly after that, she had been called to "The Court of Farondis", great. Another adventure with little sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be splitted in two parts, the other one will follow quickly!  
> But I thought this was a nice ending for part 1 :)


	9. Ghostly Love - Prince Farondis (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, part 2!

The place she had been called to now was south of the Azurewing Repose and it didn't take her any longer than an hour to get there.  
It fit perfectly into the landscape. There was also a lake and a small, damaged, old temple.

But what was that? Instead of real voices, she heard whispers. Not normal whispers, it just sounded so... cold.  
She didn't notice before, but everywhere were ghosts!  
Chills ran down her spine and her face turned pale, even her rosy cheeks.

The young elf tried to keep her steps confident and her head held high. Were they even real?  
"You have to be the Champion we called for", a cold voice spoke to her, which made her shudder.  
"Yes, Amara Featherarrow. I came as quickly as possible."  
The ghost didn't even really look at her, eyes straight forward.  
"The Prince will want to talk to you, he's right behind me."

Amara's shimmering white eyes glanced over to the middle of the room where a man, another ghost, stood.  
She took a deep breath and took a few steps closer.  
"Prince Farondis, I am Amara Featherarrow and came to aid you and fight against the Naga", her voice was strong and held confidence, but not without a little bit softness.  
"I didn't think you would arrive so soon, Huntress Featherarrow."  
"I'm doing the best I can to help the people that call for me", she gave him a little smile.  
If it wouldn't have been for the fact that he was a ghost, he surely would have blushed.

"We... we should start. The sooner the better."  
His guards stepped aside for him, but didn't look at him either, didn't spare him a glance.  
She watched as his face grew somehow sad when they walked down the path to Nar'thalas Academy and his people sometimes spit before his feet.  
"I'm sorry...", he sometimes mumbled, making her feel sorry for him.  
"I don't know a lot about you and your people, this 'curse', but I'm sure you do have a reason for it", she thought about putting her hand on his shoulder, but decided against it due to his... ghostly-ness and gave him a gentle smile instead, before something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Watch out!"  
She pulled out her bow and quickly took the attackers down, jumping and rolling from one place to another to avoid getting caught by some murlocs.  
After pulling all her arrows out of the dead limbs with ugly squishy noises and putting them back in her quiver after cleaning them, she motioned for the Prince to continue.

A little bit shocked by how gentle she was towards him after not receiving gentleness from anyone in years and the fact that she just defended him, he couldn't do anything but stare at the ground as they continued to walk towards the academy.  
"By Elune, I hate murlocs. Annoying little creatures...", she sighed and chuckled.  
"Are you alright?", he managed to ask her without knowing where he found his words.  
"Yes, I think so. Didn't catch me."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Ruins of Nar'thalas.  
At the other side of the bridge stood another so-called Nightwatcher.

"Thaldrys, my trusted captain."  
"Hold right there. We will not let you into Nar'thalas again. Not after what happened last time", the Nightwatcher didn't seem all to happy to see his prince.  
Another sad look crossed the prince's features. Before he could respond, Amara spoke up.

"I will go in there. But I wish for the Prince to be able to follow me after I help you."  
The Nightwatcher looked at her with a strict face. She didn't even think she would get an answer from him, but he did respond after a while.  
"Alright."  
With a nod from her side, she quickly got to work.

\-------------------------------------------

The soft breeze of night stroked her cheek as she sat on the grass of a hill right next to the ruins.  
If she didn't know better, she never would have thought that this place was filled with war and demonic creatures.  
It was so peaceful, so beautiful as she looked over the small coast and the water, into the thick woods and at last, into the with stars filled sky.

She could feel someone sit right next to her, following her eyes.  
"It is so beautiful."  
"Azsuna was once beautiful, ten thousand years ago."

Her silvery eyes moved to look at him and his moved to look at her.  
"Time changes, so do places, animals, people. Everything and everyone will die at some point, but that doesn't mean-"  
"Not me", his voice was suddenly so dark and strong with a hint of sadness.  
"My prince, I didn't mean to-", again he interrupted her.  
"No, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And please, call me Farondis. You're the only person that showed me some kindness in the last thousand years."  
Her eyes went wide a little bit and her cheeks felt heated.  
"I was an advisor to Queen Azshara once. But I was one of the few Highborne that dared defy her. My plan was to destroy the Well of Eternity in Zin-Azshari, but in order to accomplish my task I needed the Tidestone of Golganneth. But as she caught wind of my plan, she destroyed the Tidestone of Golganneth and released a wave of dark energy over all of Azsuna and its inhabitants. Now I am here... undead and my people hate me."  
"I am so sorry, Farondis... I understand why you wanted to do it. I may not be undead, but I wouldn't hate you if I was one of your people. I would know that you wanted to do something for your people, for the people that got betrayed by their own queen."  
"I shouldn't have-", now it was her time to interrupt him.  
"Don't...", she pulled him into a hug, now aware of the fact that she could indeed touch him. He may look like a ghost, but that doesn't mean that he is one.  
It was a long time that both just sat there, hugging each other. But before falling asleep, she heard him say two words that made her heart soften even more.  
"Thank you."

\-------------------------------

Urgh, what a headache...  
Slowly blinking, she opened her eyes and found herself in a cave.

Everything was nothing more than a blurry mess, her head was swimming.  
A few minutes later, after she woke up and felt a bit better, she noticed two Naga talking to each other and standing around six feet away.

Amara growled at them, about to jump to her feet and kill them with her bare hands, as she noticed something holding her back, falling on her back with a cry of pain.  
Laughter... they were laughing about her!  
Enough is enough! 

"I'm going to skin you after!-", her eyes widened as both fell to the ground, obviously dead. Their wounds looked like someone had burnt them.  
"Amara!", a familiar voice came closer as a dark figure knelt before her. "Are you alright?"  
"By Elune, I have such a headache... How did I even get here?", she tried to focus her eyes on him as best as she could.  
"You... you ran into the academy as I stayed outside. You were in there for a pretty long time. Guilt overcame me. I couldn't simply wait while you fought my battles", he freed her from the chains while he spoke. "I resolved to follow you into the academy. But before I could enter the academy, I saw those two Naga dragging you out there."

It had hurt him when he saw her being dragged out like that.

"I followed both and confronted them. I was fighting against this Naga, called Athissa. But she fled too soon, so I could have chosen to follow and kill her, or come here and... save you."  
His last words were a little bit quieter than the others, but Amara was still able to understand him and smiled as she kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Farondis."

\-----------------------------------

From the moment on she saw the loyalty of his people coming back to him, she stealthed herself away from them and quickly prepared everything to retrieve the Tidestone of Golganneth as soon as possible.  
Amara was happy for him, to be accepted by his people again. She could see the happiness in his eyes as the Nightwatchers made their appearance and told him, that they would follow him.  
But she missed him, even after getting to know him for such a short while.

The young huntress now stood in Aegwynn's Gallery and stared at the artifact in front of her.  
"I have to thank you, again, Amara. Not only for the help with my people, but also for... for treating me with so much kindness."  
"Thank you for freeing me, you could easily have went after Athissa and let me be. But you didn't", she smiled at him, lovingly.

\-----------------------------------

He had watched her in the past year.  
Each time she had visited him and his people, he had watched her, every move.  
Each time she had helped the people in Azsuna, he had only ever heard good things about her.  
And each time he had thought about her, he had loved her all the more. 

The sun had set down for a while now and the stars slowly began to fill the sky as both sat unter a tree in the shadows and watched Azsuna like many times before.  
"Tell me, Farondis. Have you...", her cheeks went a beautiful shade of red. "...have you ever loved a woman?"  
Amara fiddled nervously with her fingers and didn't dare to look at him.  
"There were a lot of beautiful women in my life", she swallowed a bit. "I may have said that they all were charming. But I could have never said that I love them."  
Her eyes slowly looked up to him as she leaned her head against the tree like he did.  
"But now, now there's a woman I learned to love for a while now...", his voice was now barely louder than a whisper. "I love you, Amara Featherarrow. I love you with all my heart..."  
She sat up, positioning herself on his lap that her legs were on both sides of his, as she slowly leaned in, a smile decorating her full lips.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I did it and phew, I think that's the longest story yet! :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Blue turned Red - Sylvanas Windrunner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I had to do a lot of thinking because I wanted to write about this chapter for a while now!  
> Thank you Pharaoh362 for your fabulous idea! <3  
> This will be a F/F chapter, for all of you that don't like it. :)

Azyna Dawnsong.

Once a happy child, grown up into a joyful teenager and afterwards into a young adult full of dreams and wishes. Not a single day went by where her laughter didn't reach all over Quel'Thalas.

Not until the day the Scourge came and destroyed her glorious home.

Killed innocent people. Killed...

...someone.

 

The Dead Scar.

Here she stood, looking at it with tears filling her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her with such power and force.

 

_"Azyna! Please! Do not go out there, I don't want my only daughter, my only child killed by those monsters!"_

_"Minn'da, I'm a Ranger. I'm here to protect our beloved city, like all the other Rangers. I'm no exception."_

 

_So I let her hand go, walked out the door and the last thing I heard was her uncontrollably sobbing and crying for me._

_God, I was a fool back then._

 

_People often told me it wasn't my fault. That I couldn't know it was the last time I would hear my mother's voice._

_But I knew it. Somehow. Deep down in my heart._

 

_Still, I continued my walk, not even wasting a last thought about the woman that had cared for me my whole life._

 

_"Dawnsong, what a pleasure that you've finally had the time to arrive", a very familiar voice said to me._

_"How couldn't I?", a small smirk found it's place on my lips._

_"I don't say I would understand you if you didn't came, but those creatures are not very pleasant to look at."_

 

_And she was right._

 

_When I looked south, my eyes widened in disbelief._

_"There are... so many."_

_Everywhere they walked and touched, it turned dead._

 

_Again, I looked into a pair of beautiful, blue eyes framed by golden hair._

_Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon. Always a pleasure._

 

_With disgusting groans, the first of the undead started attacking._

_Their skin was pale, green, torn and their bones were sticking out._

_I didn't mind the small, weak ones very much. But the big ones with hooks made me worry._

 

_"Rangers! Defend your city and your families!"_

_The sound of Rangers and other people drawing their weapons could be heard and shortly after, the real fight started._

 

_Sweat was bathing on my forehead. God, I was nervous._

_But it didn't matter how many of us fell and died, we continued. I don't even know how many undead creatures I killed. 10 or 100, maybe even 1000, but it didn't stop them and so they went for the city._

_"Sylvanas...", my voice was shaky as we made a run for Silvermoon. Jumping over roots and trying not to get in those monsters hands._

_"Sylvanas...!", I tried grabbing her because she didn't seem to have noticed the wounds in my hip and the one in my leg which were bleeding and bleeding, never finding an end._

_"Sylv - ahh!", my knees gave away as exhaustion fully hit me, hands clutching at my side._

_I thought she and the others would leave me to care for my own, they had other problems._

 

_"Rangers! Go on, I will be right at your side!"_

_"Don't! Go with them. I just... I just wanted to tell you that...", I tried catching my breath but the wound made every one I took sting like hell. "...that I just need a pause and I will follow you as fast as I can." This simple sentence needed so much energy._

_"You think I'll be leaving one of my best Rangers to die?", she scooped me up in her arms and continued her way._

_"Woman, just leave me be. I can -"_

_"You can take care of yourself?", she raised an eyebrow, never lifting her eyes from the city. "Don't try to convince me about that. You told me so many times when we were younger."_

 

Younger, yes. Children and teenagers who had never seen war and didn't have any problems.

That was a time, years before the blood elves lost the Sunwell and Kael'thas Sunstrider was still the Prince of Silvermoon.

Years before her time as a Ranger, when her father was still alive.

 

She didn't notice, but as she thought about old memories, she had walked into the thick forest and now stood on a bridge, looking over the clear water.

 

_The day was as beautiful as all the other days in the Eversong Woods. It barely rained, but when it did, I didn't mind._

 

_My feet slightly touched the warm water as I sat on a bridge, staring at the river._

_"I dare you to..."_

_"It's my time to dare you now, Sylvanas! It was your chance last time."_

_"Fine, fine. So?"_

_It was a game we often played when we were bored. Dare or... Dare._

 

_"Mhh, let me think."_

_The both of us were still teenagers, I was 15 while she was already 16._

_Sylvanas was definitely the braver one of us both. She often won the dares, dares I would be too afraid for._

_But I knew something that likely would get her to think about it once._

_"Think about it faster."_

_"Alright, alright! I dare you to... kiss me!"_

 

_As I imagined, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink._

_"H-hey! I don't think we should do that!"_

_"Well, I guess I won this time...", I sighed and shaked my head, knowing that she wouldn't let this sit so easily._

_Suddenly, her lips crashed on mine and we both slowly melted into our both's first kiss._

 

_When we both pulled away, our faces were heated and we just stared at each other._

 

The sky got darker, a soft breeze brushed her cheek and her arms laid around her mid-waist.

A sad smile crossed her features as she remembered further.

 

_It slowly began to rain. First, it was only the sound of raindrops falling onto the leaves._

_A moment later, it began to pour heavier and we both ran back home, soaking wet._

 

_"I'm faster than you!"_

_"Don't even think about it, Dawnsong!", Sylvanas always called me by my last name when she was completely serious about something._

 

_With a draw, both of us made our way into my house where our parents waited impatiently._

 

_"Where were you both? We were worried."_

_Our parents were long time friends, from the time where they were still as old as we were._

 

_"We were just out in the forest."_

_"Both of you, you should get dressed in dry clothes. Shush, shush!"_

_My mother shied both of us into my room as we laughed._

 

_I took a look in the mirror and looked at myself._

_My darkbrown hair hung loosely over my shoulders and into my face, it was tied in a beautiful braid earlier._

_My big blue eyes suddenly found their way to my mouth and found them a bit swollen._

 

_When I looked over to Sylvanas, she began to laugh as her lips were just the same as mine._

 

_Later, as dinner was finished and Sylvanas' parents already were gone and we had convinced them for Sylvanas to sleep over, we both lay in my big bed which was filled with blankets and pillows._

_As I opened my eyes to look at Sylvanas, she did the same just in time and again, we laughed. But not as loud as before._

 

_"Azyna...", Sylvanas whispered._

_"Mhm?"_

_"Can we...kiss again? I, uhhm, I liked it earlier."_

_With a smile and a nod, we both pulled in a kiss again._

 

_After that, there was silence. But I knew, she wasn't asleep._

_"Sylvanas?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Nothing can separate us ever, right?"_

_"Nothing."_

 

When she heard the news of her Ranger General's death, her world broke down once more. After her father's death, this was by far one of the worst moments in her life.

While she had sat in her house, hiding from the Scourge, Sylvanas had fought out there.

Words travelled fast and the news of her death spread quickly.

 

Azyna didn't notice that her grip had tightened around the bridge's fence.

She let out a sigh and shaked her head.

"Memories, hm?", a cold voice spoke to her. Another figure leaned right next to her.

She then stared up into unfamiliar yet familiar eyes.

Blue turned red.

 

She just smiled at her before looking back at the water.

"Yes, memories."


	11. One of us - Vol'jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder what the dress I'll describe in this chapter looks like, here's the link.  
> http://assets.vogue.com/photos/594408bbbee9f16859132966/16:9/pass/00-social-tout-rihanna-wild-thoughts-bty.jpg
> 
> I love Vol'jin too much to not write something about him, so here we go!
> 
> And I'm sorry if I failed to write the trollish accent! :D

"It's not safe to travel alone out here, especially not with the Horde around", they had told her.  
And what had her answer been?  
"I'm just going to collect a few herbs, I'll be right back."  
With that being said, she had started to make her way through Ashenvale.  
As most of the time, the young druid had travelled with her nightsaber, called Ly'aria.

She had travelled further and further until a strong smell had reached her nose. Ashadriel had immediately come to a halt.  
"Alright, this has to be the place I was looking for", before getting off of Ly'aria, she had looked around for any sign of enemies or other people that may wanted to disturb her.  
The young druid was one of only a few healers that had been called to the small village in Ashenvale, she couldn't risk being careless of her surroundings.

So she had slid off the back of her companion and let a smile pass over her full lips as her naked feet had touched the ground.  
The grass beneath her feet hadn't been as warm as the one in Elwynn Forest, but still as soft. The thick treetops here rarely let a lot of light pass through, which wasn't only a bad thing.  
All night elf children learn to love the dark and so Ashadriel had been one of them. You can learn to change into a shadow in only a heartbeat, to become one with your surroundings.

So deep in thought, she had started collecting the wonderful smelling herbs, when suddenly large shadows had been looming over her.  
Her heartbeat began to speed up, she never was a fighter but only a healer.

"Look what we have 'ere, mon'", a voice behind her almost laughed with a very familiar, strong accent.  
And right now, she was sitting on a very uncomfortable saddle infront of a very smelly troll.  
A very. Smelly. Troll.

Most of the time they spoke Zandali, it was called Zandali, wasn't it?  
Ashadriel never had a liking for people of the Horde, but she also never disliked them very much as she never directly talked to one of them. She also didn't want to rely on the stories of people of the Alliance and have false prejudices.  
But she was never all too interested in them, she knew what she had to know and nothing more.  
But the group of trolls that was currently with her wasn't all too nice, because when she could understand them, they only mocked her.

"Aye, lil' elf, have ya ever laid wit' a troll?", she only growled in response. "I bet ya' would like it."  
Ly'aria seemed to sense Ashadriel's discomfort and started growling too.  
Phew, this was going to be a long adventure.

\----------------------------

The days passed by, sooner than she had actually thought. She had barely slept since they had taken her captive, just in case they tried something.  
She must have looked a mess, because she felt like one.

She had fallen asleep for quite some time and when she woke up again, they just reached the entrance to Orgrimmar.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Are ya blind, mon'? We are in Orgrimmar."  
"I can see that too", she said and rolled her eyes. "I mean, what are you going to do with me?"  
"Da' Warchief will decide."

Warchief? As far as she knew, Garrosh Hellscream was Warchief at that time and she had heard only unpleasant things about this man.  
No prejudices...  
She took a deep breath, wiped a few strands of hair out of her face and closed her eyes for a second.

As soon as they entered Orgrimmar, she could feel a lump starting to build in her throat.  
The people there looked at her with disliking.  
They either spit on the path before her or shouted very ... unfriendly things.  
Some even whispered or turned their faces away.

"I don't think they like ya, mon'", the troll behind her chuckled.  
"I can see that too, troll."

When she finally slid off the saddle, her still naked feet touched the burning hot ground and she nearly jumped back on the saddle.  
Ashadriel hurried to get into the building before her, Grommash Hold.  
The steel beneath her feet felt ice cold. But it wasn't only the ground, because everything felt cold. The air, the walls, like a cage made of steel.

Walking into a big room, she spotted three people in total. The guards obviously weren't needed in there.  
First, there was a brown, pretty muscular and tall orc leaning on a throne. He looked like the Warchief, as far as she could remember when people described him.  
Second was a white haired draenei standing next to the throne, dressed in fine clothes, even though it wasn't much. She didn't look like she belonged to this place, little did her false smile.  
And third was a troll, taller than the average with fiery red hair and... also not very much clothing. But he seemed much more comfortable than the draenei did.

"Warchief", one of the trolls adressed the tall orc.  
Slightly bowing, he made his way over to him and talked pretty fast, too fast for her liking. And with his accent, she couldn't understand anything but a few words.  
In the meanwhile, this... Garrosh and the other troll which she guessed was Vol'jin never took their eyes away from her. She felt like prey at that moment.

"Vol'jin, I don't think you have any interest in... alliance women?", Garrosh almost grinned.  
"Why are ya askin'?", Vol'jin furrowed his brows, watching as Garrosh stalked around the young druid.  
"Because this one...", he took her chin in between his fingers, but it wasn't very gentle, almost painful. "...looks like she would make a fantastic view in my bed."  
Her eyes widened slightly and the air seemed to get thicker with every second that passed as he looked her straight in the eye.  
"I do have interest."  
She saw a hint of disappointment and anger in Garrosh's features.  
"Then take this alliance whore", he growled and stepped away from her.

Without another word being said, they dragged her out again. But Ashadriel could somehow detect something as a grin in Vol'jin's face. 

Instead of riding the same raptor from before, she now sat on a much taller one in front of Vol'jin.  
Ashadriel was surprised to not be greeted with the same, very unpleasant smell. This one wasn't a mix of sweat and dirt, someone who hadn't washed himself for an eternity.  
No, but Vol'jin smelled much more like... nature. Not like flowers, or like sweat and dirt. But much more like sea and jungle.  
She had to admit, she liked it. 

But she still had to figure out what this grin meant.  
Was it because he was happy to have a plaything for his pleasures or because he liked annoying this orc?  
She would probably find out soon.

\----------------------------

To be honest, she had actually expected them to tie her to something and feed her with bread and water, but not to be given a very small house.  
Yeah, alright, it may not be the most beautiful one and it may not be used for... quite some time, but it was still better than anything she had expected.  
Maybe the fact that there were always at least two guards outside the house made her a bit uncomfortable, but this feeling vanished as longer as she stayed there.

She also decorated the house and cleaned it, even repaired a few leaky places as far as she could.  
With her druid powers, she created fitting flowers in small baskets.  
Well, what meant 'fitting'? It weren't the usual types of flowers she had back in Darnassus, they wouldn't be able to grow here.  
The flowers that grew here were much more exotic, in orange and a very strong purple, but she liked it.

She rarely spoke to the people here.  
They ignored her and she ignored them, new food was brought weekly, without exchanging any words, only nods.

But one day, Vol'jin showed up at her place.  
She supposed he would now get the thing he wanted her for, without asking.  
Ashadriel swallowed a large knot in her throat and she felt her heart nearly explode.

"Ya have a problem wit' me comin' in?", she heard him ask as he stood at the entrance.  
She let out a surprised noise and looked over to him, shaking her head.  
He chuckled lightly.

"Ya don't have to be scared, lil' elf. I'm not goin' to hurt ya or... do otha' things. Except ya want me to", he watched her face grow pale and he chuckled, again.  
"O - oh. I thought that was the reason why you came to see me..."  
"Nah, mon'."  
"Okay, uhm... I have a question."  
He nodded shortly.  
"I, uhh, wanted to ask you why you took me here if it isn't for me to... pleasure you."  
"Why? Ahh, 'cause I wouldn't give anyone to Garrosh if I can save 'em."  
"Save?", she asked and blinked a few times, she was obviously confused. "I mean, he didn't seem like a very... pleasant man."  
"Garrosh is everythin' else but pleasant, gentle or soft, mon'", he laughed a little bit.

She smiled a little bit and she found, that it was the first time she smiled after being found in Ashenvale.  
"Then thank you."  
"No problem, mon'. Anythin' else?"  
"Yes, uhhm. Will you... like... will you let me go? I mean, will you let me go back to my people?"  
"I don't think so, mon'. Da' problem is, yer' still from da' alliance."  
She sighed and nodded.  
"Again, thank you."

\----------------------------

It had now been almost half a year that she lived on this isle.  
Of course, she wished day and night to go back to her people, to her family and friends, but it wasn't so bad here.  
At first, she had fallen ill for quite some time, because she wasn't accustomed to the climate.

But she had quickly recovered and even healed two of the hunters that were badly wounded by scorpions.  
No wonder, they were both still pretty young and barely trained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks earlier: 

"What is dis' woman doin'?! She ain't a real healer!", one of the people in the big crowd shouted.  
Two very young hunters, barely at the age of a grown teenager lay on thin blankets, spread over the ground.  
"I am a healer and I can help them! If I don't they will die, so shut up and please hand me a cloth."  
She looked at all the faces and growled when nobody helped her.

"Fine...", she ripped off a tatter of her robe and fixed it on one of the boys upper arm and pulled as hard as she could, so the poison wouldn't get to his heart too quickly.  
In the meanwhile, she paid attention to the other one, which seemed even much more in pain than the other hunter.  
"Pshh, just breathe."  
She grabbed the injured arm and pressed her hands over the wound. She spoke a few words in darnassian, fast but not very loud, her eyes were closed.  
When she opened them again and moved her hands away, the poison seemed to fade slowly and the hunter seemed to slowly fall asleep, the pain also fading.

After she did the same thing with the other one and loosened the tatter, she stood up and wiped the dark blue hair out of her face.  
A day after that, a troll woman came to her and thanked her for healing her son so quickly, telling her that a few already died because of this poison and even less had survived.

Since then, the people here seemed friendlier and even helped her sometimes when she needed something.

But then, she was ordered to Vol'jins house, just shortly after.  
"You called for me?"  
"Yes, I wanted to thank ya for healin' two of mah people. No one asked ya, but still, you did it."  
"No problem, since you were so friendly and gave me a home instead of tying me up somewhere."  
"Now I'm da' one askin' you somethin'."  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"I would like to give ya somethin' to do, a... duty. We could always need a healer 'ere."  
Her eyes lit up with happiness. Because this meant he gave his trust to her, that she would tend to heal the wounds of the injured.  
"Thank you, Vol'jin. I would be very happy if you let me do what I know best."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since her talk with Vol'jin, she often accompanied the hunting groups and made sure they didn't die, which she was successful in.  
She even made friends, two of the troll women that were often with the hunting groups.

First, there was Makali with deep, dark blue hair and a nearly undamaged skin. There were barely any scars on her slightly green-ish skin. She had, like most trolls, quite a temper, but not nearly as much as her second friend had.  
Vujii was most of the time pretty loud, except when they were hunting. She was full of energy and Ashadriel wondered how there was so much of it in only one person. She had orange hair and a deep dark blue skin. She also didn't have a lot of scars, but the ones that existed were rather big.

But both of them were excellent hunters, Ashadriel had to admit. 

All three of them sat in Ashadriel's house, getting ready for the evening.  
It was supposed to be a festival on the isle, where everyone gathered at a big place with lots of food and music.  
Ohh! And of course, there was the large bonfire and dancing.

"I'm not sure if I should participate there... I'm not a troll and I don't know if the people there would like to have me dancing and eating with them."  
"Yer' stupid, mon'! C'mon, we're gonna make ya the most beautiful thin' on da' whole island!", of course, this was typically Vujii.

In the meanwhile, Makali had brought a few things to get ready for them.  
"Trust us, mon'."  
And she did.

After they were done with her hair and accessoires, she slipped into a very light dress.  
She would describe the colour as blue - green and it's length was just short enough for it, to not reach her knees.  
If you looked very close at it, it was a little bit see-through. The cloth on her arms was just as light as the drest itself and not tight.

The only accessoires she wore were to be found on her left ankle, which was nothing more but a simple, brown leather band and the other one was a necklace, filled with beautiful feathers.  
Her dark blue hair was open and not brushed through, so her natural wavy hair was filled with feathers and pearls. She even had one braid in her hair, which hung loosely over her shoulder.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her mouth stood open.  
"It looks so beautiful...", she whispered.  
"We should get goin', mon'. You will have da' men to tell ya how great ya look when ya look in their faces", Makali laughed.

Both of them didn't change much of their hair and wore leather instead of light clothing.

\----------------------------

When they arrived, Vujii dragged both, Makali and Ashadriel, with her.  
"But I don't know how to dance here...!", Ashadriel told Vujii before they reached the bonfire.  
"Just do what everyone else does, mon'. Just follow da' rhythm."

Follow the rhythm?  
...Okay.

Ashadriel had always loved to dance, even more so when it came to traditional dancing.  
It were all kind of people around the bonfire. Men, women, old and young, mates and unmated people.  
They danced in a circle around the fire, clapping and laughing while doing so.

It wasn't so hard actually, she enjoyed it more than she had thought.  
But it was exhausting, by Elune this was hard.

Makali and Vujii continued, so she looked for a place to sit.  
She spotted Vol'jin grinning at her, so she took a seat next to him.  
"Yer' havin' fun, mon'?"  
"A lot!", she usually wasn't that full of energy and loud, but tonight she was. 

He handed her over something to drink.  
By the smell of it, it was definitely alcohol and she took a small sip.  
"Urgh!", she shaked her head and made a grimace, Vol'jin only laughed as she handed it back to him.  
"Don't ya like it, mon'?", he grinned. "Too strong?"  
"Ohh it is! Phew!", she softly hit him with her fist in his upper arm.

She watched the people gather in pairs, it was mostly the men asking the women they liked or found attractive.  
Ashadriel sighed, but also smiled as she saw her two friends finding a partner.  
Looking around her, she could also make out a few that came to her direction.  
"If I was yer', ya shouldn't accept."  
"Why?", she looked at him with confusion.  
"'Cause they probably see it as acceptin' to mate 'em. Dis' one...", he pointed into the direction of the already dancing people "...is a more intimate dance."

She looked over and saw what he meant.  
People clung to each other, some were even hugging and... nestle their bodies to each other.  
Ashadriel swallowed the knot that had formed. 

"And also...", she looked over to him again "...you are going to dance with me."  
She could see the bright grin and he had obviously already drank more than one sip.  
He stood up and so did she after taking the hand he had stretched out for her.

Ashadriel could hear some of the men growl, but pretty quickly stopped doing so as they saw that Vol'jin was the troll she danced with. 

To be honest, it was quite awkward at the beginning as he grabbed her and pressed her slightly against him.  
"I won't bite", he still didn't loose his bright grin.  
"How relieving", she laughed and carefully grabbed his upper arms.

As the drums continued to be played, it got a little more hectic but both didn't mind it.  
She was wrapped up in his arms, pressed against his body, her arms now hung over his shoulders and both had their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Ya know, mon', yer' one of da' most beautiful women 'ere...", he almost whispered with a growl and she could clearly feel what was beneath the clothing below.  
"That's the alcohol speaking for you, Vol'jin", she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before trying to get out of his iron grip.  
"Yer' think I'm jokin'?", he growled and didn't seem to have any intention to let her go now.  
"Not that you are joking, but it's definitely not like you would say that without the alcohol."

He stared at her and finally smirked lightly before lifting her up and leaving the area without saying another word.  
"Where are we going, Vol'jin?", she sounded a bit confused. "Hey, I asked you a question!"  
She tried to get an answer out of him and stopped when she suddenly found herself on a warm and cozy bed.

"Uhh... Vol'jin, I...", she looked at him with red cheeks.  
Before she could say anything else, her lips were sealed with his and again, his body was pressed against hers.  
She was a bit scared because of the tusks at first, but that quickly changed.

Clothes were torn in that night without thinking about it twice.

\----------------------------

She slowly blinked, yawned and stretched as she woke up.  
When she found herself in an unfamiliar bed, she sat up as fast as she could and looked around her.  
"Good mornin', mon'."

And then, everything came back to her.  
"Ohh, good morning... I was a bit confused where I was at first."  
She looked up at the troll next to her as he sat down on her side.

"Ya know, mon', I like that view."  
He stared at her still naked form and as she tried to grab the blanket to cover her, he only stopped her and hugged her from behind.  
"I don't wanna force you, lil' elf. I don't even know if ya like me in such a way."  
She sighed and looked up at him, smiling, kissing his cheek.  
"You said you liked that view?"  
"Mhm, you lyin' in this bed... Like dis'", he stroked over her side, down her thighs and she gasped slightly.  
"If it is like you say it is, I would very much like to ... try it."  
"To be mah mate?"  
"To be your mate."

 

\----------------------------

She felt nothing but exhaustion as she tried catching her breath, no word coming out of her.  
"Mah moon!", she heard a very familiar voice calling for her and just as she thought she would hit the floor, she directly fell into his arms.  
"My sun...", she whispered and cuddled herself closer.  
"Are yer' alright?", he looked at her with worry in his eyes.  
"Yes... I am just exhausted. It was a long fight", she told him while looking over at the lifeless body of Garrosh Hellscream.

She could feel Vol'jin wanted to add something, but before he could, they got interrupted.  
"Vol'jin, I need to talk to you", Thrall's voice.  
"Wait 'ere mah moon. I will hurry."  
And with that he was gone. As she looked over to where he went, she saw him talking with Thrall and the other fraction leaders of the Horde.  
She waited a bit before finally walking over to them.

"Ashadriel Blueoak, am I right?", a familiar voice was right behind her.  
When she turned around, she smiled and looked over to the man.  
"King Varian, a pleasure."  
He stepped closer, while she could feel Vol'jins eyes laying heavy on both of them.  
"I think it was more than a year ago that people from Ashenvale reported someone missing. And as far as I remember, this person was you."  
"Ohh, you don't have to worry about that-", she was cut off by him.  
"I am sure that you will want to get back to your family as soon as possible? More than a year with the Horde is obviously enough for you to not know when to bow anymore."

She was about to say something, when this time she got interrupted.  
"Why should she bow before a king that isn't her king?", Vol'jin almost hissed.  
"Not her king? This woman is part of the Alliance as you might know, troll."  
"No, she isn't."

End of the discussion. 

A day later, when she sat in bed with her mate and just finished brushing her hair, she suddenly sighed.  
"Vol'jin?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Why have you told him that I wasn't part of the Alliance? I mean, I definitely do not want to go back... But why were you so sure that I definitely want to stay here?"

She laid the brush aside and cuddled up next to him.  
"'Cause yer' one of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I guess that chapter was a bit longer than the other ones :D  
> I hope you still enjoyed!


	12. Always have me by your side - OC/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are major Legion spoilers, do not read if you don't want it to spoiler you.
> 
> If you want to know how I imagined Elowinn's armor, it's the white paladin T - Set from Ulduar :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a "special" chapter for the lovely Pharaoh362!  
> It's a small gift and I hope y'all will enjoy it :)

Before him, a few feet away stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was thick, brown, a dark color but with a glint to it.  
It hung loosely over her shoulders and her back, down to her wide hips. The sun was going down, lighting the area with it's last sunrays.  
She was about to turn away from the great sea, but stopped halfway and stared back at him.  
  
The dress she wore was a light one. It was blue and white, matching her skintone and her eyes perfectly.  
A soft breeze moved the soft fabric slightly.  
  
Her crystal - white eyes stared into his, but by the Naaru, her eyes were so soft, so soft.  
Those soft eyes now looked at him instead of the sea in front of her. Her full lips slowly turned into a lovely smile and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
She had a sharp jawline and a straight nose, if he didn't know better, she would've looked like a strict person, but that's not who she was.  
  
This woman was a gift, at least that's what people which knew her told her. He only thought it and only ever once admitted it.  
He knew deep down that he was like a big brother to her, protecting her and caring, but he couldn't help the feelings that grew with every time he looked at her.  
  
"Do you want to join me or do you want to keep staring at me?", she asked him in their native tongue and chuckled afterwards.  
"Ahh, I think... I will choose the first one", he joined her with a smile.  
"I miss home. But I mean... our real home, Argus. Every time I look up into the sky and think about it, it hurts."  
"I know... I know how you feel, Elo."  
  
Even as they just stood there in silence, he could feel the holy light surrounding her, as a great shield which remembered him of himself.  
Both were great paladins and met a long time ago, when both were still trainees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"Hello! You are Dobera, right?"_  
_A light sword in her hand, a shield in the other one, she stood before him and looked up at him, as usual, with a grin._  
_"I guess that will be me", he chuckled. "And may I ask your name?"_  
_"Elowinn! But just call me Elo", she still grinned up at him._  
_This was the day a very strong bond began to form._  
  
_They only ever trained together, each one of them always trying to be better than before._  
_Her long, athletic legs moved with ease over the training ground, dodging the attacks just like he did._  
_Both were panting, sweat bathing on their foreheads and their grips around their weapons like iron._  
_Slowly, she cast a spell in her left hand, the orb growing bigger and bigger, the golden color was sucking everyone, that looked deep into it, in._  
_With an exhausted cry, she sent the orb flying over to him and was ready to charge, but was greeted with an explosion._  
_He had created a shield over himself, absorbing the orb and sending her flying a few feet away._  
_"Elo!"_  
_"I'm fine, I'm fine...", she coughed and lifted her head, supporting herself with her hands on the ground._  
_"Are you sure? I am sorry, I didn't mean to...-"_  
_"Are you going to say sorry to your enemy too when you hurt him?", she laughed and he joined her, helping her up with a hand._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your birthday is soon, isn't it?"  
"It is, but...-"  
"But what? We always celebrated it together!"  
"I know, I know, Elo", he chuckled again and patted her hair. "But I was called on a mission..."  
"A mission?! On your birthday?!", she started pouting and playfully hit his chest.  
"Yes, a mission. But I will be back as soon as I can, alright?"  
"Alright...", she sighed. "But come back in a whole, okay?"  
"Okay", he stroked her hair out of her beautiful face and kissed her forehead. "I will."  
  
They stood there for a few more seconds like that, staring at each other.  
"We haven't been apart for years now, hm? A mission without the other one...", he laughed.  
"Yes, that's what I have been thinking about", she told him and smiled a little bit.  
  
"Here, take this", she took off a beautiful, very simple necklace and put it around his neck. "I don't have much more, this is one of the most important things I have and I want you to keep it. And the next time we meet, you will give it back to me, how does that sound?"  
"Thank you, Elo. I will bring it back to you without a little cut."  
"You better not damage it", she grinned.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Years went by, both building up a respectful and also fearful reputation.  
She had heard of his great adventures and he had heard of hers.  
They wrote, each time they thought of each other or wished each other a great holiday.  
They even planned on meeting up a few times, but each time there was something else that kept them from meeting.  
  
Every day went the same, missions, missions, eating, sleeping and it started again.  
There were so many people depending on them, in Outland, in Northrend, when Deathwing was about to create a burning hell, in Pandaria, Draenor and now on the Broken Isles.  
But as much as people were depending on them, they depended on the guidance of the Light.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her work.  
"Come in."  
"Lady Elowinn, a message for you has arrived."  
The man, which had just stepped into the room, bowed and handed her an envelope.  
"Thank you very much", she bowed her head slightly and gave him a short smile.  
After he left her room, she tore the envelope open as she knew who it was from.  
Before reading it, she inhaled deeply and let his smell reach her senses.  
  
With each new message she got, she knew even more how much she actually needed him and cared for him.  
Was he always so happy too when he received a message from her? Did he also feel this... warmth in his stomach?  
  
_"Dear Elowinn,_  
  
_as you've probably already heard, we are currently preparing for our travel to... Argus,_  
  
_I hope to be able to hear your voice soon,_  
  
_Your Dear Friend,_  
  
_Dobera."_  
  
Dobera...  
She hadn't noticed the wide grin that spread across her face.  
A laugh escaped her lips.  
  
She tested his name on her lips, like a child which has just learned how to talk and is filled with joy.  
She has to get ready, now.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The days went by, the next one slower than the one before.  
But finally, the day has come and here she stood, in the Vindikaar.  
  
She was nervous, by the Naaru she was, there was no way denying it.  
Elowinn hadn't seen him in years, never heard his voice and never had anything that remembered her of him.  
What would she do if she saw him? What would she say? Was he asking himself the same questions she was asking herself?  
  
By the Naaru, why does it take him so long to get here? She would have seen him if he was here, would she?  
Or maybe he has changed so much that he looked like a completely different person.  
  
She should just walk over to him and greet him, right? Maybe ask him how he is, how his day was...  
Gods, no, she couldn't bring something like that up, every sentence she thought of sounded horrible.  
  
Elowinn looked at herself in the mirror in her private rooms.  
She hadn't changed much, not at all actually. It was only her armour that had changed.  
Instead of wearing light chain armour, a sword and a shield, she now wore completely different clothes. A long and heavy skirt replaced tight pants, a tight top covered her chest but not her stomach. She wore heavy shoulder-parts on her shoulders and fitting gloves.  
Her weapon was now a mace, one like the Vindicator's often fight with.  
Around her neck was something similar to a choker, but it wasn't something you would see daily.  
It was made out of shimmering turquoise crystals and fit tight around her neck.  
  
As she heard a knock on the door, she quickly walked over and opened it.  
She had expected to find her old friend standing outside of her room, but it was only a stranger, bringing her a message.  
"A mission? Again?", she sighed, there will never be a free day for her, hm?  
"Yes, they told me to get you and...-"  
"I understand, I will be there as soon as possible."  
  
With that said, she packed her necessary things and made her way out of her room.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Argus now was so different from the Argus she knew as a child.  
This one was horrible, everywhere were demons and other creatures. The ground was dark and lifeless, filled with green poison.  
Disgusting.  
  
She had spent her past days out here, protecting the camps and aiding when there were too many of these creatures.  
"By the Naaru, get off you beasts!!", she screamed as two monsters, similar to dogs, pounced on her and started to try and bite her neck and face.  
She could have easily fought them, but she was too exhausted from previous attackers.  
  
Just as she was sure one of those beasts would sink their teeth into her white skin, both let go and fell to her sides.  
She stood up as fast as she could, getting a bit dizzy in the progress, but big hands steadied her.  
  
"Is everything okay, Elo?", this familiar voice... This softness and warmth.  
She looked up to be greeted with Dobera's face.  
"Dobera...", she stuttered and hugged him tightly. "Yes... Yes I feel great now that you're here."  
He hugged her back and smiled.  
"Me too."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Vindikaar, she declined the help of healers and looked for a quiet place to talk to him.  
  
She opened the door to her room and quickly led him in.  
"Sit down if you want to", she smiled.  
And so it began.  
  
They talked for hours, not getting tired once and spending their time laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
"Ohh, before I forget...", he reached around his neck and put the necklace into his hand before stretching his hand out to her. "I wanted to give it back to you, undamaged."  
And he told the truth. There wasn't a single imperfection in the beautiful stone.  
"No...", she smiled and closed his hand around the necklace. "I want you to keep it."  
"But...-"  
"I want you to always have something with you that once belonged to me. I missed you so much this entire time and I also don't want to be gone from your side this long ever again."  
"Me neither."  
He pulled her into another tight embrace and kissed her forehead, letting himself fall back on the soft mattress.  
Before both fell into a deep sleep, he could hear her say one last sentence.  
  
"Now, you will always have my by your side."


	13. Yours Forever - Malfurion Stormrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if not Tyrande was his tue love, but someone else?

The days got colder, shorter, while the nights became longer.  
Green leaves were replaced with orange, red, yellow and brown ones.  
The air was fresher, cooler and cleaner and people now wore thicker clothes instead of light dresses.

The beautiful evening sun set in and spent the last of it's warm sunrays.  
Suramar, drowned in a beautiful orange light, the sea surrounding the city was also shimmering with golden light. 

Soon, after the sun was gone, darkness washed over the area and he climbed down the tree he had been sleeping on.  
His glowing white eyes were like a flashlight in the darkness, slowly blinking he stretched his arms and began wandering through the thick forest.  
He had often been warned to not wander alone in the forest, maybe he would get lost or dangerous animals would attack him.  
But this was so much more beautiful than the big city. Here he felt free, one with the nature.

"Pshht", a soft voice spoke to him. "Mal, I'm over here."  
He looked into the direction of the noise and grinned widely.  
"Ohh, Kharii. I forgot, we wanted to meet today, I'm sorry I'm late", he told her and sat down on a large rock.  
She sat down next to him, staring through the thick leaves into the dark sky.  
"No problem, I just got here too."

He turned his head and looked to his left, staring at her.  
She noticed and also turned her head in his direction.

Her eyes had always been fascinating to him.  
Her right eye was the usual white - silver, while the other one was an amber eye.  
Malfurion had also never seen such a beautiful shade of white.

He had definitely seen people with white hair, but not as bright and shiny as her hair was.  
Another unusual thing were the light freckles on her pale skin. They decorated her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

His eyes left hers, looking around the area and smiling to himself.  
Both had been friends since they were little, spent almost every day together.

Silence fell over both of them for a while, but not an awkward one.  
No, they understood each other without a single word.  
But when she drew a single sigh which he barely noticed, he looked at his friend while she stared at her feet.

"What's wrong? Hm?", he gently put his hand on her upper arm.  
As soon as he touched her, she winced and looked at him like he just hurt her.  
"Kharii?", Mal sounded concerned, looked even more so as she nervously bit her lip and stared at where he touched her.  
He didn't know what to say, so she pulled the sleeve of her dress a little bit down and revealed an ugly red mark which was slowly turning blue.

"Did your...-"  
"Yes, my An'da was angry with my mother again and...", a sob escaped her beautiful lips.  
Without a warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace and gently stroked her soft, white hair.  
"You know that you can always talk to me, Kharii, yes?", she just nodded.

Her secret was always safe with him, it didn't matter how old they grew, they stayed best friends and had their own place in the forest.

One day, Malfurion made his way to the temple to pick her up as she said she would definitely be finished by this time.  
His brother walked beside him and he also knew why Illidan came with him. 

"You do love Tyrande very much brother, hm?", Mal chuckled and crossed his arms before his chest as he and Illidan came to a stop.  
His brother let out a low grumble and he could tell, Illidan definitely didn't want to talk about her. Both Stormrage brothers were very close to Tyrande, and both knew that she held feelings for Malfurion, which made a few things more difficult.  
"And what about you and Kharii?"  
Mal coughed and turned his face away, so Illidan wouldn't see the clear look on his face.  
And he swore, he could practically feel Illidan smirking behind him.

Yes, it was true. He did like, even love her. But their friendship was something special he didn't want to ruin.

"Illidan, Malfurion!", Mal heard Tyrande's soft voice and smiled as he looked up at both females approaching them.  
He knew that Tyrande was beautiful, many adored and loved her. But as he watched Kharii smiling up at him through her thick lashes he couldn't help as his heart beat faster.  
"Malfurion", her voice was so soft too and he loved hearing his name upon her lips. "Hello, Illidan", she greeted him, smiling.  
Illidan nodded as a greeting.  
Now it was Tyrande who spoke again. "We could go in the city and visit the festival!", her voice was filled with happiness.  
"Of course, maybe you and Illidan want to go first? Kharii and I will follow", Tyrande's smile faded for a second and she looked at him, quite confused. She looked between the both of them and simply nodded.

As they were already walking for a few minutes, Malfurion told Tyrande and Illidan that Kharii and he would join them later.  
He led her towards the forest, walking next to her.  
"You know that she loves you, Mal."  
Malfurion only sighed and nodded.  
"Yes... I know and I feel bad because I don't feel the same as her."  
"You don't have to be, let her have her hope", she smiled.

As they got to the rock and she wanted to climb up, she had a few difficulties to do it.  
"By Elune, this dress is not made for climbing...", she almost sounded annoyed.  
But even though it wasn't made for going for a walk in the forest, she looked absolutely amazing in his opinion.

In her snow-white hairs were leaves and flowers, some were placed in there intentionally, some weren't.  
Her dress was in the same white shade as her hairs were and clung tightly to her perfect curves.  
"Here, let me help you."  
He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up on the rock.  
"O - Oh!", she turned a bit red and laughed as he climbed up next to her. 

The sun slowly vanished, while the moon took it's place.  
"I wish I could be as good as Tyrande...", she sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ohh, it's just... She's a great priestess and serves Elune well. She has found her... purpose. I don't... I just don't think that being a priestess is my destination, I want to be a ... a... a druid!", she exclaimed and bit her lip.  
"I always knew it", was all he said.  
"What?"  
"I always knew that being a priestess wouldn't satisfy you, Kharii."

She had to laugh a little bit at this.  
And in that moment, a quick wind rushed through the trees, making her goosebumps come out.  
"Elune, I'm freezing..."  
"Here, take this", he offered her his cloak and laid it around her small shoulders.  
"Oh Mal, but now you're freezing!"  
"No, it's... okay."

As he said his last word, he got dangerously near her face and could even feel her warm breath hitch.  
And he got even closer, and closer, and closer...  
Kharii thought her heart would explode in a million pieces and decided to distract him from what he wanted to do.

So she tapped his shoulder and jumped off the rock as she ran into the dark and mysterious forest.  
"Catch me - if you can!"  
For a second, he just sat there and looked more than just confused.  
But soon, a wide grin spread across his face and he followed her. 

Run, run, jump over a root, run and don't trip.  
She watched her every step but also had to watch out for trees that stood in her way.  
But there was one thing she had forgotten about: and that was the cloak. 

She was just about to jump over a root, when the cloak pulled her back because of a rather small but thick branch.  
Kharii tried to pull herself away but the cloak wouldn't loosen.  
"Damn... Mal! May you help me? I got stuck!", she yelled into the forest and she thought it would only become darker and darker, as there was no Malfurion in sight.  
"...Mal?" Nothing. "Mal! Where are you?"  
Her voice grew desperate. 

"Mal! That's not funny!", as she had just finished her sentence, something or someone tackled her hard enough to pull the cloak free and rolled down the hill with her.  
A cry escaped her, but as soon as they weren't rolling anymore, she saw that it was Malfurion.  
The cloak was sprawled out beneath them and she lay there on her back, panting.  
"...Got you", he whispered and lowered his face to hers.  
"Mal...", he caught her in a passionate and hungry kiss while supporting himself with his hands on both sides of her face. 

"I want you, now", it wasn't a question but an order.  
She never thought of Mal as being possessive or giving an order, but she definitely enjoyed this.

They wasted no time in removing their clothes or being tender, they needed each other on more than a friendship level.  
"I want you too...", she panted and slowly let her hands roam over his bare chest.  
He placed kisses on her mouth, her jaw, down to her collarbones and chest, over her stomach and when he reached her private parts, she gasped for air.

Slowly, he almost devoured her as she gripped a handful of his thick, forest-green hair and arched her back.  
His fingers digged into her thighs, while she let out a few soft moans.  
"Mal... please...", Kharii didn't know where he got so skilled with his tongue, but she knew that she enjoyed what he was doing.

Soon, he pushed her over the edge and her eyes rolled back.  
After a few seconds of catching her breath, she put a hand on his chest and softly pushed him on his back.  
Her eyes were filled with lust and love, passion and wanting.  
She entwined their hands, her hair fell into her pretty face while she lowered herself on him.

He could feel himself grow almost impatient, watching her mouth grow even more open the more she lowered herself.  
But he wanted to take his time with her, wanted to feel and love her.  
His hands were still entwined with hers, giving her the support and love, which he wanted her to feel so desperately.

Both couldn't get enough of each other, but eventually just lay there after some time, staring into the sky.  
From far away, you could hear the people of Suramar celebrate the festival and see the sky light up with fireworks, while both just kept each other warm.

"Mal, I just want you to know something."  
"What is it, my love?", he looked into her beautiful face and stroked a few hairs behind her ear.  
She supported herself on an elbow and looked at him with all the love in her face.  
"I want you to know, that whatever happens, I will be yours, forever."


	14. Merry Christmas - Dobera/Elowinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little present for Pharaoh362, I hope you (all) enjoy it.  
> I wish you all a merry Christmas and a good start in the new year :)

There was something that Elowinn loved as much as she loved her husband.  
And that "something" was Winter.

"Why?", some of you may ask.  
"It is cold, so you have to wear ten layers of fabric. And I hate snow. Also, you can't go for a swi-", yeah I got you.  
Winter may be bothersome for a lot of people, but for others it isn't.

But Elowinn, Elowinn loved it. The coldness, you could snuggle up under a warm blanket, get yourself some tea and get cozy.  
And snow was something that she couldn't get enough of either.

Even as a little girl, she was fascinated by that white, freezing cold stuff that came out of the sky.  
It was a rare thing back then on Argus, so it made the whole thing even more special for her.

So as soon as the famous Winter Veil festival started, she had grabbed her husband by the hand and dragged him to Stormwind.  
And as soon as she stepped out of the portal from Dalaran, a big grin spread across her full lips.  
"Dobera, look how beautiful it is!", she looked at him with shining eyes.  
He chuckled, patted her head and nodded.

It was still early so people went about their business and were still in the action of decorating their houses and taverns.  
The heavy blanket made out of snow laid atop roofs, covered the ground and made it difficult for people to look through windows.

Today was the 24th of December and Elowinn became a bit nervous as she thought about her present for her loved one.  
"Let's do some shopping, I want to go to the Trade District."  
"Go ahead, I'll follow your every step, love."

With that being said, she led both of them to the Trade District and became even happier as she saw how festive everything looked.  
In the middle of the district stood a tall Christmas Tree, full with candles and other decorations, a shining star sat on top. 

Elowinn didn't look out for where she sat her hoof next and slipped on the ground, but was held up by a strong hand and pressed to an even stronger chest.  
"Careful, love. Is everything okay?"  
She turned around and smiled up to the handsome draenei in front of her.  
"Yes, everything okay", she nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

She loved spending time with Dobera, time in which they don't have to fight the evil creatures of the universe, but the time where both had a lot of fun and didn't have to worry about anything.  
Both knew that Dobera had a lot to do as the Highlord, but she knew how important this title was for him and he did a great job.  
So when they got a little time off, maybe just a few hours or a day, she was grateful for that. Because it happened more than once that he had a free day, but she was positioned somewhere in the world and wouldn't be able to see him for days.

They both went around, looked at the different things you could buy and spent their gold mostly on various types of food, decorations and she bought herself a red tie for her hair.  
"Dobera? Could you please help me and tie this in my hair?", she handed him the red tie and turned around for him.  
The tie was a big one, not too big but it would probably fit in your whole hand.

He softly tied it to her hair, so it sat on the back of her head.  
It fit well with her waist long, wavy hair and as she turned around again, she gave him another kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you." "Did I already tell you, you look beautiful today?" "Yes, right now you did", she chuckled.

They went on, going around the District, when suddenly something cold hit Doberas arm.  
He looked around and spotted Elowinn a few feet away from him, with a snowball in her hand and her tongue stretched out.  
"Catch me if you can."  
With that, she took off to run, but it didn't last for long as her dress made it difficult for her to run in the snow.

He tackled her to the ground and laughed with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already dark and the people started to collect around the center.  
Music started to play and the lights in the houses and candles around the area, the Christmas Tree included, were now the only things that lighted the city.

Dobera had his arms around her waist and her hands laid on top of his shoulders as they and others slowly danced to the music.  
"I am so glad we got this day off."  
"Yeah, but tomorrow we have to go back to our duties..."  
"Let's not think about that for now, love."  
"You're right", she sighed.

A few children ran around and played in the snow, their laughter filled the air and Elowinn started to become nervous again.  
"Dobera, maybe we should start heading for a tavern soon, hm?"  
"Yes, it has gotten quite cold now."

She took his hand and led him to a nearby tavern.  
It was nearly empty in there, a few people sat in there and drank a beer or something, but it was very quiet.

After paying for a room, they went upstairs.  
As soon as the door was closed, she was pulled in an embrace.  
She cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head to something above them.  
Her eyes quickly found what he meant, as she stared at a mistletoe hanging above them.

"That means you would have to kiss me now, love."  
"Then come here...", she smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Elo?"  
"Hm?"  
"I still have something for you."

Dobera pulled something out of his pocket and she couldn't hide the wide grin.  
It was a necklace, more a choker. It was made out of turquoise stones and gold edges.  
"It is beautiful..."  
"So are you, it perfectly matches you."  
She motioned for him to put it around her neck.

"I also have something for you..."  
"Is that so?"  
She stood there, not turning around.  
"Love, is everything okay?"

Elowinn slowly nodded before starting to take off her clothes.  
She felt that he was patient and he knew she wouldn't tell him straight to what she was up to.  
And as she took off the last fabric and turned around, a deep blush showed on her pure white cheeks.

He didn't notice a first, but when he saw Elowinn's hand softly stroking her belly, his eyes widened.  
Dobera softly took her hand away and took a few steps away as he stared at her, a little bump already showing.

"You are..."  
He looked at her face, her eyes shimmering and a lovely smile on her face.  
"...pregnant."

"I just thought that... I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer anyways... so yes."

She slowly nodded and took a few steps forward.  
"F - for.... how long do you know?"  
"Three months...", she told him in a low voice.  
"Three... three months? But you were on a mission and..."  
"I know, I know... something could have happened. But I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go there or at least not alone. But everything is okay."

He stared at her, a grin slowly appearing on his face before he laughed and lifted her up into his arms.  
"I love you, Elowinn. I love you so much..."  
"I love you too...", she whispered and laid her arms around his neck.

Later, as they laid in bed, bodies sweaty and blankets being a mess around them, she broke the silence.  
"Dobera?"  
"Mhm?", he softly stroked her arms up and down.  
"Merry Christmas."  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"Yes, merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, again, a merry Christmas you all!


	15. One of us - Vol'jin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen if Vol'jin was still very much alive during Legion?  
> And when a certain elf druid serves as his companion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, I decided to write a new chapter for all of the Vol'jin fans out there (and because I'm madly in love with his character)  
> So let's get started, shall we?

Stormwind.  
The last time Ashadriel was here, it was back a few years.  
Maybe three or four years, shortly before 'everything happened'.  
Back when she wasn't the mate of the current Warchief, Vol'jin.

But to get to the real question: what was the mate of Vol'jin doing in a place like Stormwind?  
The answer to that is simple.

Ashadriel was more or less now part of the Horde, but that didn't mean she didn't care for the Alliance too.  
Her colours now may be red and black instead of gold and blue, yet her heart is big enough to have a place for everyone.  
And Vol'jin knew that, a reason why he loved her and he accepted it, knowing she would never betray his, their people.

Sometimes, when he asked her about her past, about family and friends, her childhood, he could feel all the weigh laying on top of her small shoulders.  
He knew she would never really be able to show their future children to her family, smiling proudly as she told her parents.  
Sadness sometimes overcame her, her eyes becoming all shimmering while she fought back the tears.  
Yet, only seconds later she had them blinked away and her lovely smile and sweet laughter replaced tears and crying.

Ashadriel knew how much it pained him whenever he saw through the mask she put on, so on rare occassions, she didn't hold back and let him comfort her until she either calmed down or fell asleep.

Getting back to the present, she slowly strode through the, with thick snow layered, white, streets.  
She held the thick fur closely around her and pulled it tightly to her body, the robe she was wearing now already wet from where the snow had touched it.  
Ashadriel pulled her hood a bit lower, not really wanting to draw attention.

The druid doubted she would've ever come here if not for the invitation of Prince... of King Anduin Wrynn.  
His father was dead and all the leaders of the Alliance were coming to bid their goodbyes.  
She wasn't a leader of the Alliance, but he wanted her to come nevertheless.  
So she followed his request, the druid knew that the boy was a good human being and meant her no harm.

Ashadriel remembered King Varian Wrynn as clear as the day.  
He may not have been so nice to her the day back in Orgrimmar, after the cruel monster Garrosh Hellscream was defeated.  
The elf was more than just...shook, more so disappointed when she listened to the words he was saying to her.  
She had always put great trust and respect in the warrior and hearing his... disappointment in her was terrible for her.  
Thanks to Elune, they had met again after that, just shortly before his death and he apologized to her for his terrible behaviour.  
She gladly accepted it and it was mostly forgotten after that, happy that this was her last memory of him instead of him 'insulting' her.

Ashadriel pulled back the hood, revealing the long, dark blue, thick braid reaching below her waist.  
Her shining, orange - golden eyes were like the sun shining through heavy fog.  
The next second, she stepped through the heavy gates right into the warmth of Stormwind Keep.  
She loosened the warm fur around her a bit and went to get to the throne room.

"Lady Blueoak", someone adressed her, she recognized the voice as the one of a grown up Anduin Wrynn.  
The other leaders turned their heads towards her, but all their eyes were drawn to something entirely different and she knew exactly what got their attention.  
Instinctively, she placed one of her hands protectively over her big belly, slowly drawing circles on it.

"King Anduin", she bowed lightly, as far as her pregnancy allowed it.  
"I am glad you could make it, even under your circumstances."  
Most of the others stayed quiet, until Malfurion stepped forward, a smile on his lips.  
"Ashadriel, you're okay...", he almost whispered and kissed her forehead.

Malfurion was her teacher for a while, even back when they called Suramar their home. A long time ago.  
But as they grew closer, they acted more as siblings instead of teacher and student. He was like a big brother to her and she was his little sister.  
Through Malfurion, she grew incredibly close to Tyrande and she watched as her 'big brother' and her best friend fell in love so deep, so deep she could only wish for it.  
Who ever was around them, they could feel the eternal love of both, Tyrande and Malfurion to one another. Love that would cut through worlds. They would always have each others back's, she was his and he was hers.  
Ashadriel always wished for the exact same thing, but never thought she would actually come in contact with someone that loved her as much, or someone she would love so much. Yet, here she stood and she would never choose anyone over Vol'jin and if he ever got lost, she would look for him everywhere.  
On every. Single. Place. On. Azeroth.

And she didn't doubt Vol'jin to do the same.  
She never felt so connected to anyone in her whole life, he was everything she always wanted.  
Caring, kindhearted, confident, could always make her laugh, he was intelligent, the list could go on for hours.  
By the way, the sex is amazing.

BACK TO THE TOPIC!

She found herself hugging Malfurion tightly and giggled as he saw him staring at her belly, softly touching it.  
"Is he...good to you?"  
"Yes, Mal. He is. He is a dream of a man."  
He slowly nodded.  
"Where is he?"  
"He didn't want me to go alone here, I don't know how we did it but we passed the borders without having been noticed. As far as I know, he's currently somewhere deep in the forest, building a shelter for us two."  
"I see."  
She could tell by the way he looked at her and how he waited before turning back to the others, this conversation wasn't over and he still had questions.

As she looked past him, looking at Tyrande she half-expected her old friend to at least hug her, but Tyrande just stared at Ashadriel for a few seconds, her face hardening, filled with disappointment and anger, her brows clenched together. The next thing she did broke Ashadriel's heart, because Tyrande just turned away.

The cerenomy went past quietly, but all the while, she was wondering where Genn may be.  
Maybe he couldn't do that, standing there, looking at Varian, built in stone.  
Or maybe he just didn't want to see her, as she was probably a traitor to him.

Ashadriel shared some polite words with Anduin, telling him how sorry she felt.  
As she saw his red, swollen eyes filling with tears again, she couldn't do anything else but hug him tightly and whispered only for him to hear: "I am really so, so sorry Anduin... Let me know if I can do anything for you, even if you just need someone to talk to."  
He held her close for a second, before she backed up a bit and smiled at him. He did the same, nodding and saying a "thank you" to her.

As she turned around again and looked towards the door that led to the small garden in the keep. Mal was leaning on the doorframe, looking up at her waitingly.  
She went towards him, following him out into the free.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?", she smiled up at him.  
"I just wanted to know how... all of this happened. I just remembered that you told me you were positioned to Ashenvale for a while."  
"It is a long, long story."  
She sat down on a stone bench and motioned for him to sit next to her.

And this is how Malfurion Stormgrimm learned about where she was the last three or four years and what she was doing there.  
"You said that he was a man you could only dream about..."  
"Yes?"  
"Is the child also really... wanted?"  
"Yes, Mal. It is."  
He raised an eyebrow, still looking skeptical.

She took his hands in hers, looking at him with such glimmering and hopeless love in her eyes.  
"Mal, I was never so happy to be with someone...", she whispered.  
"I love him so much and he makes me the happiest woman alive. He gives me a home, he gives me so much love, he gives me a family..."  
And after looking into her eyes, he recognized it was the same look people described to him whenever Tyrande talked about Malfurion.

Later that night, she was on her way back to Vol'jin, walking deeper and deeper into the thick forest. It started to pour down from heaven, thick waterdrops landing on her hood and wetting her clothes.  
Everything was quiet except for the rain pouring down on her.  
Until something cracked right next to her...

Her heart began to beat ten times faster than it usual did.  
She would've fought that someone or... something but she was in no condition to do so.  
Pregnant, tired, she barely saw anything and she had no armor on, neither did she have her weapon with her.

So she began to walk faster.

"Vol'jin...?!"  
She called out, barely hearing herself over the heavy rain.  
Again, something cracked.  
So she walked even faster.

Crack.  
Faster.

Crack.  
She ran, holding her robes up a bit so she could run.

"Vol'jin!"  
The snow didn't help her running, it only slowed her down.

Crack.

"Vol'j.... ahh!!"  
Something attacked her, throwing her to the ground, making her and the attacker sink into the deep snow.

"Rawr, look wat a dangerous animal yer' mate is..."  
"Ohh Vol'jin! You scared me to death!"

He chuckled and softly bit her neck.  
"Ohh, lil' one... ya have to be afraid o' me..."  
"Not here! I am freezing to death if I lay here another second."  
He stood up and before she could do so as well, he took her in her arms and carried her back to the camp he set up for both of them.

"I wouldn't mind, ya know... It would get hot if ya know wat I mean."  
"Ohh stop it you idiot", she laughed.  
"Is dat a way to talk to yer' Warchief?", he whispered dangerously low as he set her down laying his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.  
She gasped a little bit.

She turned around, facing him and smiled lightly.  
"Maybe we should make it a little bit more comfortable inside the tent..."  
He grinned and both wasted no time in throwing their clothes everywhere as soon as they got into the tent.  
Warm fur was laid out everyhwere and it was almost completely dark in there.

He softly pressed her down onto the self-made bed and started kissing down her neck, between her breasts and even lower until he reached her core.  
Somehow, they made it work so he could work magic with his tongue down there without killing her with his tusks.  
Ashadriel gripped his fiery red hair tightly and slowly began to arch her back, as Vol'jin worked his magic on her core.  
He wasn't rough nor was he fast in his doings, he did everything slowly, which she enjoyed way more since her pregnancy started. 

A thing he loved about her all the more was the fact, that she was so much more sensitive, reacting to his touch even more before she was with child.  
Slowly, he moved his way back up, paying attention to her breasts, squeezing one lightly while his tongue caressed the other one, circling her nipple, which was perked up due to her erection.  
"Vol'jin...", she gasped a little bit, as he moved his hands from her waist to her cheeks, cupping her face softly and starting to kiss her lovingly.  
It didn't last for long, when she laid her legs around his waist, kissing him like her life was depending on it, longing for more. 

He intertwined his hands with hers, pressing them above her head as he slowly thrust into her, making her moan with each one he made.  
"Sing for me, lil' elf..."  
Goosebumps started to create on her rosy skin, her moaning getting louder and louder, which was bringing him nothing but closer to losing it. 

The night was still young and after a round more or so, she laid her head on his chest, breathing quietly.  
"Ya know, I think yer' should lose some weigh, I think ya put on quite a bit... Ya even look a lil' bit more-"  
"Vol'jin!", she sat up, slapping his upper arm and he just laughed.  
"Nah, ya look absolutely stunnin' an' beautiful, as always...", he also sat up, pressing her on her back again and kissing her round belly, softly stroking it. "And I can't wait until our baby is here..."  
"She."  
"...She?"  
He looked at her, confusion written over his face until something clicks.  
"Ohh, she...", his eyes lit up, he was stuttering a bit, she just nods, smilingly lovingly.  
"How do you... do you know?"  
"I asked Malfurion when I saw him today and he feels it just as strongly as I do. And that means, we should find a name for her as soon as possible."

 

After he laid down again, her head on his chest, hearing it's rhythm, she whispers something which he barely caught before falling asleep.  
"Let's not let this be our only child..."  
And he fell asleep, smiling as he did so and he was never happier than in that moment.


	16. Easter Morning - Dobera/Elo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was this author again that didn't upload anything for over 2 months?  
> ...  
> Whoops, I guess it's me.  
> Anywae, I hope you have an amazing Easter Holiday!

Both, Dobera and Elowinn were more than just happy when their first child, Lataya, was born.  
This little girl was the most beautiful thing both of them had ever seen and could hardly take their eyes away from something so lovely.  
Yet, as years passed and she grew into a small girl, her parents were even happier when they could sleep for more than three hours without being woken up by a screaming baby.  
Not that they weren't happy to have her, but it could get a little bit... exhausting sometimes.

And yet, there were still days when they got ripped out of their deep sleep by an energy filled, little girl.   
Or in other words: their daughter.

"Papa! Mama!"  
First, the words were a blurr for Dobera and Elo, yet after half a minute of trying to wake her parents up, Lataya succeeded.  
She hopped on their bed, a little plush toy in the shape of an elekk under her arm.

It definitely took Elo a moment longer than Dobera to open her eyes and understand what's going on, but when she did, she was greeted by a big grin of their daughter.  
Lataya was a mix of them both, the pure snow-white skin and the wavy hair she got from her mother, yet her haircolour was also white, just like her father's.

Soon to be heard was the mumbling, sleepy voice of her mother.   
"Yes, sweetie? What is it that you want to tell us so desperately?"   
Dobera next to her chuckled a bit and slowly sat up.

"Today is Easter! And the Easter Bunny brought me sweets!"  
Now it was her father's sleepy voice that spoke.  
"Ohh, did it really? Do you want to show us what sweets he brought you?"

She nodded hastily, hopped down from the bed and ran out of the room to get her sweets.  
Both waited for a few seconds, when she already came back with two baskets in her tiny, white hands.

"Look! The Easter Bunny brought me all of this!", she told them happily.  
Her parents smiled knowingly, recognizing all the sweets they had "smuggled" into their house yesterday, trying not to get caught by Lataya and then filling the baskets later on. After they were done, they hid everything and placed it on the table in the kitchen after Lataya fell asleep.

"There's even more in the kitchen!"  
Dobera patted her fluffy, still unbrushed hair and smiled down at her lovingly.  
"Ohh really? Hmm, I have an idea. How about you wait in the kitchen, while your Mama and I get ready?"  
"Yes! Will Mama cook us breakfast and we eat together?"  
Lataya looked up at him with her big, shiny eyes.

"Of course she will."   
With a big smile, Lataya ran into the kitchen and waited there for her parents to be ready.

It was a rare occasion for all three of them to gather and eat together. Both, Dobera and Elowinn, had hard work fulfilling their duties.  
Often, there would only be two of them eating together or they weren't eating together at all. Then Elo would prepare something to eat for Lataya and leave it in the kitchen, so she could leave the house shortly after Dobera and be on time for work. Years earlier, when their daughter was still a baby, their parents would take their granddaughter and look for her for the day until her parents came back late in the evening. Sometimes they would even come home late in the night and pick her up the next day. And there were even times when they wouldn't be home for days, even weeks.

They felt bad and often very sorry, not to be able to be there for their daughter as much as they wanted to, but their duty was to protect their world and the people that lived in it, to make it a safer place for people like their daughter.

Minutes later the three of them found themselves sitting in the kitchen, eating and laughing together.  
"Mama, Papa, I want to show you something!"   
She reached next to her on the table and handed her parents a child-like drawing.  
It showed all of them with full baskets in their hands in a garden, the elekk-plush-toy of Lataya laying next to her.  
On the top of the drawing were five words, written in a shaky handwriting:   
"I love you Mama Papa"  
It made both of them smile widely, looking on the bottom of the drawing where another two words:  
"Happy Easter"

Today they were lucky, able to spend the whole day with their loved ones and not to care about anything else but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that was the chapter.  
> (I am so not satisfied with it)  
> Hope you still enjoyed it tho!


	17. Our Blades Are Sharp - Mathias Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked a fellow writer (a big hun of mine) what her favourite NPC right now was and the answer was: Mathias Shaw. So, let's go with that, shall we?  
> @Dobera362, you put some awesome ideas in my head.
> 
> P.S.: There's a sexy-time part down there. If y'all want to read my horrible description of smut, do that. If you don't, I won't hold it against you.

Faster, harder, better. 

"Put your foot there - no not that one - the other foot."  
"No! Don't just swing your daggers around like a child and hope to hit something - precise hits!"  
"When you swivel around, watch out for your feet -"  
Bang.

The next thing a woman with raven black, waist long hair knew, was that she had just brought the so-called "Master of all Assassins" and herself to fall.  
Awkward.

The young in-training-assassin quickly scrambled to her feet and picked up her training-daggers which have landed a few feet away from them.  
When she turned around again to face her master, he was already on his feet too and wiped the dust off his clothes. When he looked at her, straight in the eyes, she muttered an apology. He simply nodded.  
"Again."

It went like this for hours, three days every week. For months. Him teaching her the lessons of combat with daggers.  
She wasn't an extremely fast learner, but when she learned a new technique, she not only learned but also mastered it.  
Both assassins also made an effort to get to know each other a little bit better instead of "simply" clashing daggers together.

"You might not remember me, but when you were a little girl, maybe seven namedays old, we met for the first time."  
"Did we?", she took off her second black leatherglove and put it in her bag to the other one, then continued to look at him with her piercing green cat-eyes, which were decorated with long, thick, black lashes.  
"Mhm,", he nodded, "I wasn't even a month into my training and just had my ten-and-sixth nameday."  
"So you are nine namedays older than I am", he nodded at her statement.  
"Your father, he was a few years older than I...", her master paused for a second, "His skill with blades and daggers was excellent. I remember that even when you were a little girl, you'd often come with him and watch him train others."  
The young woman of now ten and nine namedays, Elaena, sighed. "Yeah, I remember. I always looked up to him", a smile graced her full, pink lips. 

They continued to chat a little bit, until the sun slowly began fading behind the mountains that surrounded Stormwind.  
"Excuse me, master -", he interrupted her.  
"Please, call me Mathias."  
"Of course, Ma...thias. I promised a friend to meet with him after sunset and I might be a little bit late if I don't go right now."  
"Sure, I will see you tomorrow."  
And with that, she was already gone.

When Elaena arrived at the tavern where they were supposed to meet, she found out that her friend was already there for several minutes, waiting.  
"Hey! I am incredibly sorry, but I kind of forgot about today."  
She sat down on the chair opposite of his, putting her bag on the floor next to her.  
"Mhm, it's alright. Just for next time: be there on time."  
The dark haired beauty looked up at him, a bit stunned.  
"Ohh, umm, of course. Sorry-"  
"You always apologize so much, Ella."  
The young assassin swallowed another apology down and simply nodded.

From then on, the conversation was a bit flat and often, there was just pure silence.  
"Are you still in ..."training"?"  
"Ohh yes! That's why I was a bit late today. I am having a lot of fun and I have made great progress so far!"  
He looked at her, sea blue meeting piercing green. And it was just a long stare.  
"Is something wrong, Nathan?"  
"No."

The following day went by as fast as all the other days.  
"Oh, Mathias, I almost forgot. I wanted to give you something today, right? I told you a few days earlier. But I keep forgetting to take it with me."  
"Don't worry about it, it's fine."  
"No, umm, it's important for me. Do you have anything to do now after our training?"  
His brows furrowed slighty and he hesitated in answering. "No, I don't...?"  
"Well, would you like to come home with me? I can...-", Elaena stopped, her face turning bright red as she realized how this might've sounded, "- I... I can give you the surprise there. And... I don't mean anything else."  
"Sure", was his short answer.

So they walked in complete silence to her house in the Mage District.  
"Unusual place for a rogue to live."  
"Yeah... I know. Mages and all that stuff, hm? But my mother, you probably knew her...", he nodded his head, "... she was an excellent master in the art of daggers too, but in her free time, she was very interested in alchemy and herbalism."  
She put her gloved hand on the doorknob to her house and opened the door, which creaked slightly due it's age.

The space she lived in wasn't extremely big, but it was a comfortable size. The furniture she chose consisted mostly of dark tones like wine-red, dark-brown, black and you could see a few dark-green things in there too.  
A few portraits hung on the wall, mostly old pictures of her parents.  
The place itself was well kept and clean, there was barely any dust.

She led him to her bedroom, where he had to halt for a few seconds and didn't dare enter until she told him that it was completely fine. Hesitantly, he walked into the room.  
It had to be the most luxurious-looking room in the house. Expensive wood furniture with elegantly carved in symbols, dark floor, dark walls. A big bed, filled with unnecessary many pillows, blankets that looked like heaven.  
On one wall, there was a portrait of herself, probably the only one in the whole house. Her silky, shiny, black hair flowed down her shoulders, a shoulderless black dress and expensive-looking jewelry around her neck and for her hair.  
She had a soft expression on that portrait and it caught her features well.  
A slim neck, a sharp jaw and a round chin. Delicate, pink lips. A nose, fitting for her appearance. Cat-like, piercing green eyes that made a shiver ran down his spine, framed by thick, long, black lashes and finally, black eyebrows that completed her face.

He didn't notice that he was staring until he heard her soft voice. "My parents wanted this painted, for this house,", she gestured to the portrait in front of them, "and a smaller one so that they could take it with them when they went on missions."  
"You're beautiful", she hesitantly looked at him and blushed a bit. He himself was a bit shocked of his actions, he didn't mean for those words to come out loudly.  
"Thank you... Mathias."

She went over to a wooden, with small gemstones decorated, chest and picked it up. Slowly, she made her way to him again and put it in his hands.  
"I think that... you should have this. For your help with my training and because I think someone worthy should guide those weapons."

He opened the chest and was astounded by what he saw.  
Two daggers, art in their own way.  
The handle itself was a piece of art, crafted with such detail.

"Elaena", he finally took his eyes off those weapons and handed them to her, "you, you should have them. These were your father's and I see such big potential in you. Take them and when the day comes, guide them into battle. Your father would want you to."  
A few tears had made it into her now wide-open eyes as she looked into his own beautiful green eyes.  
Both were unable to do anything but stare at each other and so, she flinched a bit when he took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. He softly took the daggers from her and laid them on a nearby table.  
Suddenly, his big, raw hands pulled her closer on her waist and out of reflex, she put her arms over his shoulders.

Her breathing hitched and she was so focused on his lips, she was shocked for a second when he put his lips on hers in a rough and sudden kiss.  
Yet, she didn't pull away and instead deepened it.  
His hands roamed over her back and down to her broad hips again, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

They had just pulled away for a split second when they heard the frontdoor creak.

Both out of breath took each a step back and blushed a bit.  
"This... has to be Nathan."  
"Nathan?"  
"A friend..."  
Mathias simply nodded.  
"Well then, I should... go."  
"I'll bring you to the frontdoor."

As they walked down the stairs, they were greeted by a man, smaller than Mathias and he looked a bit grumpy when he saw him.  
"Elaena, would you care to introduce me?"  
"Ohh, Nathan!", she smiled and went to give him a hug. "That's Mathias... Mathias Shaw."  
She introduced them shortly and then proceeded to bring Mathias to the door.  
"Thank you for coming here today", she smiled shyly.  
"Of course, have a nice evening", he gave her a smile that lasted just a second and then went on his way.

After a few steps, he could hear her laughing beautifully. Her bedroom window was open and when he glanced that way, he could see her standing there, handing this so-called Nathan a glass and probably laughing at one of his...great jokes.

The next day, Elaena came a bit later than usually and she.... never came late.

"Morning."  
"Good morning Mathias."  
Weird, usually she was more joyful than this morning.

When they began training, she also wasn't as motivated and concentrated. She seemed a little bit... absent in her thoughts.  
He didn't say anything, until a technique that she had mastered so many times, failed. She tripped over her own feet, which didn't happen for weeks, and then stumbled into the grass.  
"By the Light! Elaena, what is wrong today?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Not nothing, we both know that that's not true."  
"Maybe I am not as good as we thought, huh?", she tried it with a smile and miserably failed at that too.

He reached out and helped her up to her feet again.  
She leaned against a tree and took off her gloves again. Big mistake.  
She just put them in her bag, when suddenly Mathias held her wrists with an irongrip.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!"  
He examined her wrists, which showed him black and blue bruises. And when she realized that, she tried freeing herself from him.  
"Did he do that?", he didn't let loose and only proceeded to hold her wrists.  
Elaena didn't answer, didn't even look at him. So he stepped closer and instead of holding her wrists, he now held her hands and looked down at her.  
"Elaena... tell me, did he-", his soft voice was interrupted by Elaena, screaming.  
"Let me go now! You don't need to know and it's not your business! You're only here to teach me how to handle weapons, nothing more!"  
With that, he let her go and stepped away.

Right after the words came out of her mouth, she went completely pale and realized her mistake.  
"Mathias, I-"  
"Your lesson is ended for today", he stood with his back towards her, " and I want you to not call me "Mathias" again."

She went to bed, heartbroken.  
He went to bed, heartbroken.

Hours and days went by without her showing up to training again.  
"Three weeks now..."

"Three weeks!", he hit his fist on the table.  
Not another second passed when he suddenly stood up from his table and went out the door, past all the people that were currently training outside. Alone or with their teacher.  
He went past the citizens of Stormwind. Past the guards. Past everyone with such speed and determination in his walk.  
But not once did he look at anyone. He just went straight to her house.

Elaena was currently downstairs, still sleeping on the couch, covered by a blanket.  
It was late morning until now and she enjoyed sleeping until noon.  
But not today.

Her door burst open and hit the wall behind it with such force, it jumped right back and almost hit the intruder.  
Elaena, totally unprepared, fell from her sofa and almost got a heartattack.  
Something, or rather someone, dragged her to her feet and when she looked into green eyes that held such rage, she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"Where. Were. You."  
"I was here at home...?"  
"And... why?"  
That calmness in his voice was making her even more uncomfortable.

"Look, I was...I just thought maybe I shouldn't come to you anymore!"  
"And why would you think that?!"  
"You dare to ask why?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Then let me tell you! Because I started liking you, okay? More than liking actually! And I knew that I would never be able to fully HAVE you! Because of your position, because of... Nathan!"  
He slowly but surely let her loose.  
"Nathan?"  
"...Let's just say that... his parents and mine were close friends and ... it would've been their wish for me to marry him. When we were younger he wasn't so... so much like now."  
"By the Light... Elaena. If you would've told me earlier I...", he paused.  
"Come here..", she whispered and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
A kiss that got deeper and more passionate. Unlike their first one, this wasn't one of pure lust but of something different.

When she let the blanket fall around her feet to the ground, she wore nothing more but a thin, short nightdress that reached her thighs.  
Then, he suddenly picked her up and she tightened her legs around his waist as he carried her up to her bedroom.

As he let her fall on the soft blankets, he quickly began undressing, while she pulled the last remaining barrier between their bodies over her head and threw it somewhere on the ground.  
His greedy eyes took in her womanly shaped form.  
Her breasts were just the right size for his hands, her waist was small and her hips wide and when she laid there, fully naked and her hair flowed around her, he couldn't help but want to touch her and never stop.  
When both were as naked as the day they were born, they slowly started touching each other.

He placed kisses all over her body, slowly from her jaw down her neck, to her soft breasts and her flat stomach.  
When he reached her most sensitive spot, he placed a kiss upon it and then slowly started licking. He grabbed her thighs and laid them over his broad built shoulders, slowly but surely devouring the beauty before him.  
Her soft moans filled the space and while her left hand clawed at the blanket, her right one dug itself into his hair and begged him for more while he sucked and licked her.  
"Mathias...ahh..!", she arched her back while sweat began forming on her forehead.

"Please...pl- ahh!", she moaned louder at the fact that he now used two of his fingers to pleasure her, faster and faster until she could barely hold it.  
"Mathias, I- I want you... please...", her face became heated and her cheeks turned bright red.  
That this was her first time, she would tell him later... maybe.

Then, she could feel him crawling on top of the bed and placing himself between her legs. Before she could speak another word, he slowly pushed his member inside of her and let out a groan.  
"By the Light, Elaena... You're ... tight...", he placed one hand on the side of her head, while he grabbed her hip with the other one and started thrusting, slowly.  
With each thrust, a moan left her pretty pink lips and she found herself coming closer and closer to the edge.

He became faster and drove himself deeper with each thrust he made, while she dug her nails into his back and sucked at his neck.  
"Oh god...oh... I am so.. close..!", she whispered between clenched teeth, her voice shaking.  
Both came at the same time, together. But before separating, he continued with small, slow thrusts and kissed her passionately.

And that night, this wasn't the last round of fun they had with each other. They took their time, exploring each other's bodies, likes and their connection to each other.

And from that day on until today, to when the Burning Legion was pushed back and the bond between Horde and Alliance was broken once again, they weren't just inseperable as lovers, but also on the battlefield.  
Side to side.  
Watching over each other's back.  
Making sure that both came back home alive.


End file.
